Nanahuatzin
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: Una mezcla de Saint Seiya y mitología prehispánica mexicana que espero les guste. La historia está estructurada de manera semejante al libro "El nombre de la rosa" de Umberto Eco.
1. Prólogo, primera parte

**Hace un año, primer sueño**

Era una pareja. Ella de espaldas contra la piedra, él metido entre sus piernas. Y no podía voltear, aunque quisiera. Tampoco pude abrir los ojos, ¿o cerrarlos? Estoy en un sueño, dije, repetí hasta convencerme. Pero no lo parecía: mis brazos de piedra, mi rostro de piedra, delante de la intimidad de un joven y una muchacha algo mayor a una niña.

Entonces él volteó hacia donde yo estaba: una especie de pedestal muy pulido, con rostros de sonrisa cuadrada. Vi dos piedras negras en sus ojos. Y luego lo sustituí dentro del cuerpo de esa muchacha. ¿Pero no era yo de piedra? Podía lastimarla. Ella nunca me apartó, al contrario, sonreía como si diferentes hatillos de plumas rodaran por sus muslos. Luego dijo algo en un idioma desconocido. Las palabras se le abultaron en los labios y aun así las entendí, igual que si las hubiera dicho yo mismo o mi maestro, para reafirmar su significado: Oquizaco in Tonatiuh. Me hicieron sobresaltar. Y desperté.

Sí, desperté con el calor de la mañana hecho gotas blanquecinas sobre la almohada, las manos entre las piernas, intentando arrancar la punzada que me dejó el recuerdo de los tres cuerpos. Ojalá Ikki no se dé cuenta, pensé, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada. Me levanté para extender las sábanas: había una mancha blanquecina, casi sólida, igual a la de mi ropa interior. Salí descalzo luego de hundir la tela a rayas en el fondo del cesto de la ropa sucia. Me ocuparía de ella después, tal vez quemándola. El baño, alguien al final del pasillo. ¿Shun?, escuché que preguntaban. Cerré sin poner casi atención al sol en el piso, a la sombra larga, tal vez de mi hermano.

Abrí la llave del agua fría en el lavabo. Restregué la tela con jabón y volví a ver a la pareja sobre la piedra redonda. Esperaba en el fondo del espejo, y ni la cadena ni la tormenta me librarían de recordar el sueño, el brillo en sus hombros y piernas, la mirada de él en la mía, como si quisiera dedicarme ese acto sólo suyo.

De pronto sentí en la lengua lo salado del cuerpo de ella. Sus brazos redondos, su aura verdosa, parecida al musgo en el amanecer. Apreté los párpados; no quería otra mancha en mi ropa limpia, no quería ese dolor entre las piernas. No despierto.

Giré la llave de la regadera y me metí bajo el chorro sin dejar de sostenerme. La muchacha se diluyó entre las gotas casi heladas. De ese día recuerdo el agua y las sonrisas a medias de Hyoga y Seiya luego, durante el desayuno –la de mi hermano Ikki a través de ellas–. Eso, además del calor en forma de gotas sobre una piel morena.


	2. Prólogo, segunda parte

Esta es la segunda parte del prólogo. A partir de aquí, los capítulos corresponden a cinco días y a determinadas horas, estructura semejante a la de la novela _El nombre de la rosa_, con sus días y las horas canónicas (maitinies -entre 2:30 y 3 de la madrugada-, laudes -entre 5 y 6 de la mañana, y concluye al rayar el alba-, prima -hacia las 7:30-, tercia -hacia las 9:00, sexta -mediodía-, nona -entre las 2:00 y las 3:00 de la tarde-, visperas -hacia las 4:30- y completas -hacia las 6 de la tarde).

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (copyright a Kurumada).

* * *

><p><strong>Hace un año, segundo sueño<strong>

–¿Qué soñaste anoche?

El calor del ritual de la semana pasada regresa, siento cómo enciende mi rostro de vergüenza.

–Un cruce de caminos en una ciudad que tenía calles hechas con cabezas–, respondo sin pensarlo. Hyoga y Seiya se miran. Un relámpago en los ojos de mi hermano. Shiryu apenas levanta la vista hacia la sombra de la mansión. Hacia mí.

No me creen. O piensan que no quiero contarles.

–Shun, te he escuchado gritar.

Mi hermano, parece que habla sin mover los labios. Sonrío, siempre así, siempre esa pose lejana. ¿Se bastará a sí mismo, se bastaría si dejara de cruzar los brazos, si no escondiera las manos en los bolsillos?

–No pasa nada.

Los cuatro me miran. Es cierto, no les mentiría. Comparado con otras épocas no me ocurre nada; por lo menos nada por lo que deban preocuparse.

En cuanto al sueño, también es verdad. Una calle de hombres humillados, toda hombros y cabezas y reverencias. Yo caminaba entre la gente vestido con colores brillantes, tocando una especie de flauta con forma de caracol. No, protestaba, no hagan eso, yo no soy ningún dios, ¿por qué los honores?, no los merezco. Nadie me escuchaba, seguían inclinando el cuerpo, mirando el suelo, ofreciéndome desde flores rojas hasta pájaros descabezados y cuchillos negros, de piedra, con el sol en la hoja, agradeciéndome a cada instante por la vida, por la luz, por lo verde y el maíz.

Entonces descubrí a la muchacha en una esquina, a la sombra de un muro inclinado, hecho con escalinatas. Era ella, seguro, no podría olvidar en unas pocas noches lo redondo de sus brazos, la sensación de rozar su pecho…Y sacudí la cabeza.

Y desperté con la punta de la sábana entre los dedos. A manera de flauta. Con la ropa limpia y un ligero cosquilleo en las piernas.


	3. Día uno

Ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenece, así que copyright a Kurumada.

¡Disfruten y comenten esta mezcla de caballeros y mitología mexica!

* * *

><p><strong>Día uno, mañana<strong>

Las siete y media de la mañana, los despertadores lanzan tonadas de flauta y de campana en las habitaciones. Uno de ellos arranca a Shun de un sueño en el que cuatro hombres lo sostienen sobre una piedra redonda, enorme. Shun resopla hasta recobrar el aliento, se endereza sin salir de la cama y observa más allá de las cortinas. Mira las manecillas de su reloj extrañado, revuelve sus cabellos.

La pesadilla no ha alejado los belfos de su cuello. Aún lo baña con su aliento podrido, aún lo hace apretar los párpados. A lo mejor ella es la culpable de que todavía a esta hora las paredes sean de penumbra.

–Iban a matarme–, se dice, sintiendo la superficie rasposa en la espalda, en los hombros y las piernas. Entonces regresan las manos de los hombres del sueño. Muy blancas, como las suyas, los caminos verdes de las venas trasluciéndose a través de la piel. El recuerdo sube: brazos, hombros, rostros, cabellos… Los hombres que lo aprisionaban eran cuatro copias exactas de sí mismo. –¡Y-yo!

Shun mira sus dedos. ¿Qué habría pasado si el despertador no suena antes de su hora? ¿Se habría arrancado el corazón él mismo, con un cuchillo negro de piedra, para luego mostrárselo al cielo y ofrecerle el último latido?

Se levanta a tropezones. Abre la puerta, la mansión duerme todavía. Afuera, en lo alto, un resplandor naranja apenas muerde el índigo sin estrellas ni luna. ¿Y entonces, el despertador?

–Se descompuso; seguro no son ni las siete.

Piensa en regresar a la cama pero ya no tiene sueño. Además está la pesadilla como gato agazapado. Podría llevarlo de nuevo a esa piedra redonda, a las miradas de sus cuatro gemelos.

Sale al jardín y se sienta cerca de la fuente. Voltea, la luz en las habitaciones imita a las estrellas. El muro negro es la noche. Mira su reloj, han pasado diez minutos desde que salió: falta poco para las ocho.

–El amanecer está retrasado.

Le sorprende semejante pensamiento: el sol tiene un horario, y por mucho que cambie a través del año, es imposible que se confundan las ocho de la mañana con las cinco o las seis.

Uno de los balcones se abre. Es Hyoga. Shun alcanza a ver cómo la cabeza rubia se vuelve hacia ambos lados, adivina los ojos de su amigo en lo alto, quizá tenga la misma idea sobre las horas de la luz.

De pronto el cielo se enciende. Como si el sol, consciente de su retraso, hubiera corrido desde el otro lado del mundo para ocupar en unos cuantos segundos el sitio que le corresponde a las ocho de la mañana. Aguijones amarillos hacen que Shun cierre los ojos y se cubra el rostro con ambas manos. El repentino calor lo obliga a buscar la sombra de los pinos cercanos, más allá del patio de la mansión.

Cuando mira otra vez lo negro ha cubierto el paisaje. No hay cielo, no hay abajo. El mundo no conoce el amanecer, mucho menos el mediodía. Nadie nunca ha sudado y las plantas desarrollan savia negra a partir de la noche que las cobija desde siempre.

–¡No es posible! Qué, ¿no volverá a amanecer?

Shun levanta la mano izquierda para tomar un puñado de plumas que se agita entre las ramas. Dentro está la luz, piensa, tal vez si lo exprimo, si corto en dos su cuerpo, si le quito uno solo de sus pétalos…

–¿Qué has hecho?

Shiryu lo saca del ensueño. En su pregunta hay un dejo de reproche, Shun se abandona a su voz sin comprender. Hyoga, Seiya y su hermano también miran su puño apretado, en alto.

–¿Qué pasó?

Baja el brazo ensangrentado y separa los dedos. El índice, el medio, el pulgar. Se asoma. La herida no es suya. Y no puede evitar las lágrimas. Tiene un pequeño cuerpo en la palma de la mano. Un colibrí albino. Muerto. Su sangre aún forma hilos, ahora largos hasta humedecer el pasto.

–¿Por qué, Shun?

Seiya. No le contesta. Sigue mirando el hatillo de plumas. Evita los ojos de Ikki. Al fin, el amanecer ha completado su camino.

–Estabas gritando, ¿qué eran esas palabras? ¿Qué significan?

–¿Cuáles?–, mira a Hyoga como si su rostro fuera diferente. Pero las recuerda. A pesar de haberlas soñado. Y las repite sin voz:

–Ma ximotequitilli, ma ximotlacotilli, totecuioe.

* * *

><p>En el santuario el sol tampoco termina de recorrer su ruta. Es de día, lo dicen la reunión en la primera casa y los hábitos de los caballeros. No así el cielo, que sigue dentro del sueño de la noche, o del de algún momento de la madrugada.<p>

–Tal vez Shaka o el maestro sepan.

Milo observa a Camus, sonríe. Sería bueno que no amaneciera, dice.

–Podríamos dormir hasta que amanezca–, sugiere mientras suben a Virgo.

–Esto no es normal, el día no puede retrasarse así. Y no se trata de ningún eclipse, o de un cambio de estación… Sólo espero que…

–Pero nadie puede controlar así el mundo, Camus, nadie es dueño de los elementos. Es imposible ordenar a la lluvia que moje la tierra en tiempo seco o al sol que se esconda hasta el atardecer, por ejemplo.

Todos escuchan a Mu en silencio. No saben qué decir, o si espera alguna respuesta. Se limitan a mirar los escalones, a adivinar el lugar donde se arrastra una fisura, donde ha caído una roca pequeña que pueda hacerlos resbalar.

Mu voltea hacia el cielo. Muchas ocasiones ha visto esa punta anaranjada en el horizonte, el terciopelo negro tachonado de estrellas. Pero no a las ocho, piensa, una leve sonrisa llega a sus labios, apenas un segundo, como el aleteo de una libélula. ¿Qué pasará si no amanece otra vez?

–¿Y un dios?

Aioria traduce las dudas del resto. Un dios podría cerrar el puño alrededor del sol, o atarlo con hilos transparentes a la montaña, al rincón donde espera a que termine la noche, o apagarlo de un soplo.

Agotan las escalinatas, no así la pregunta. Ni Shaka ni el viejo maestro saben qué es lo que le ocurre al tiempo. Tal vez Athena.

Pero cuando llegan hasta el salón ella parece imitar los movimientos que cada uno hiciera en su casa momentos atrás: mira la noche, alisa la tela blanca de su vestido, refugia los ojos en la esquina, en la columna más próxima y ensaya una plegaria de manos entrelazadas.

–Tampoco sabe.

–Creo que es mejor dejarla a solas.

–Además ya está aclarando.

Shaka se vuelve hacia Milo, Camus y Aioria. Ese no es ningún consuelo, aunque por el momento sea válido: escaleras abajo ya no es necesario aguzar la vista ni andar con tiento, como entre espinas o sobre una superficie sin calado. Está amaneciendo.

Afrodita y Camus se quedan en sus casas en tanto que los demás continúan hasta Aries. Shura apenas agita la mano y entra en Capricornio.

–Algo no está bien.

Mira su sombra, que no se desplaza por los muros, sino dentro de una bruma apenas gris que se le mete a la garganta y lo hace toser y tragar saliva y jalar aire y llevarse las manos al cuello. No estoy en Capricornio, piensa y al momento deshecha la idea. ¿No es esa la estatua de la diosa, la espada sagrada, el hombre arrodillado? Entonces, ¿por qué duda? Es el olor. Huele a lo que huelen los cementerios cuando llevan una fosa nueva en el hocico. A lo que huelen ciertos lugares de su tierra.

El caballero se hunde en la última esquina; parece imposible mantener los ojos abiertos. Y ya no alcanza a distinguir una segunda sombra ensuciando la estatua de Athena. Tampoco escucha los pasos rasposos, metálicos, de ese cuerpo de vaho.

**Día uno, mediodía**

El santuario espera la noche. ¿Cómo será?, piensa Mu afuera de la primera casa, vuelto hacia el reloj de fuego ahora sin luces. Debe ser distinta, quizá llegue a las doce, o a la una de la madrugada. Si la mañana se retrasó puede pasar lo mismo con el anochecer, con la tarde.

No ha visto a ninguno de los otros.

–Deben estar confundidos… Tal vez…

Y sonríe. Y se abraza a su armadura. También ha salido el sol en ese metal dorado. ¿Y si se retrasa el día de nuevo? ¿Podría su cosmos reflejarse en el peto, en el casco, y apresurar el paso del sol?

–Cómo no se me ocurrió antes. Ojalá no sea necesario probar.

Observa las escalinatas, ninguna silueta interrumpe el vértice de los peldaños. Piensa en su aprendiz y vuelve a entrar. A veces el viento le lleva el perfume de las rosas en Piscis; hoy no. Hoy hasta el cielo está quieto. Ni una nube, apenas el murmullo de los aspirantes a caballeros entrenando en el coliseo. Nada más. Es otro día, como ayer y como mañana.

De pronto su mirada es un pájaro presto al vuelo, ¿por qué está preocupado? Los pasos de Kiki lo hacen olvidar la negrura a las ocho de la mañana y el ave que eran sus ojos hace un instante. Hay armaduras muertas que revivir.

* * *

><p>Capricornio es un agujero casi al fondo del santuario y no hay ojos que sepan notarlo. Es como si la oscuridad que cubrió la mañana se hubiera enredado en sus columnas, contaminando las baldosas, el aire, el cielo raso, la estatua de Athena, incluso parte de la escalera hacia Acuario.<p>

De pronto una bruma de tinieblas sustituye la espada que la diosa otorga al hombre de piedra. Shura se pone de pie y mira sin ver. Voltea, extiende un brazo hacia adelante. Habla sin voz: una respuesta a esa bruma que guarda latidos y agita una lengua. El caballero asiente al aire de plomo de su casa, aventura pasos. Y se pierde en la nube de harapos hechos vapor.

**Día uno, tarde–noche**

Primero el sol y luego Shura. Nadie lo encuentra.

Un helicóptero de la Fundación ha llevado a los caballeros de bronce al Santuario. Y mientras los demás escuchan a Athena, Shun se vuelve hacia la entrada.

–Las columnas… parecen otras… de humo… Siento el perfume de Piscis, la ventisca de Acuario sopla hasta los aposentos del Patriarca… Y más abajo… más abajo.

Nadie lo ve morderse el labio inferior hasta beber una gota de su propia sangre. Tampoco se dan cuenta de su ausencia hasta que Shiryu sugiere buscar alguna pista no dentro de Capricornio, sino en las casas vecinas y en las escaleras entre ellas.

–Seguro bajó, vamos, hay que alcanzarlo.

Miran el cielo mientras corren: la noche se tiende puntual en el techo de las casas, sobre el reloj de fuego. Los pies de Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu devoran escalones hasta Aries sin encontrar a Shun en el camino. Desde afuera, Capricornio luce como los demás templos: luz, columnas blancas, baldosas que guardan ecos de pisadas viejas, el techo altísimo y la presencia de la diosa que protege cada rincón como si de un dosel se tratara.

Pero la casa no permanece vacía. Muy cerca de la entrada, el caballero de Andrómeda mira alejarse a sus compañeros. Extraña a su hermano, ¿dónde pudo haberse metido? Volvió a esfumarse entre el helicóptero y las escaleras del templo de Athena. Ikki.

Abre la boca, intentando llamar a Shiryu, pero su voz rebota en un muro transparente, sin solidez: una almohada de cristal. Un paso. Nada; la casa ha cerrado las fauces y se niega a dejarlo salir.

–Si se veía iluminada, ¿por qué esta oscuridad?

Una silueta se hace nítida. Es muy fina y flota en vez de caminar.

–Shura, qué gusto… Han estado buscándote el día entero. Aioria dijo que tal vez le tenías miedo a la oscuridad y por eso habías corrido a encerrarte con un montón de lámparas–, bromea delante del silencio que viste la silueta.

Entonces vibra una frase tan oscura como la atmósfera: "Grabar el jade con las marcas de la pasión".

–¿Quién es?–, murmura apenas Shun. Porque la voz no parece venir de la silueta de Shura, sino de un cuerpo más cercano. Así debe ser; por eso la escucha casi junto a su cuello.

Ese alguien no le permite ponerse en guardia, ni siquiera escarbar en la frase a fin de encontrarle sentido. Y como lo hiciera antes con el caballero de Capricornio, la bruma hunde a Shun dentro de un territorio de dunas color púrpura, por el que de momento no atraviesa ninguna voz.

* * *

><p><strong>...continuará<strong>


	4. Día dos

Un nuevo capítulo para despedir el año; antes algunas notas:

-Las frases en nahuatl de Shun fueron tomadas del libro "La tinta negra y roja" editado en México por Ediciones Era y El Colegio Nacional en el 2008. Se trata de una recopilación de poesía prehispánica, reunida y traducida por Miguel León-Portilla.

**Oquizaco in Tonatiuh** (que aparece en la primera parte del prólogo y en este capítulo): significa "Ha salido el sol".

**Ma ximotequitilli, ma ximotlacotilli, totecuioe** (del capítulo anterior y de este): significa "Dígnate a hacer tu oficio y cumplir con tu deber, Señor Nuestro".

Ahora sí, que el 2012 traiga mucha inspiración a todos y copyright a Kumurmada por los personajes de Saint Seiya. Disfruten la lectura y comenten, ¡gracias!

* * *

><p><strong>Día dos, madrugada<strong>

Abre un ojo, el otro. Tiene los brazos entumecidos. Luego de soñar con desiertos de voces y carcajadas, Shun se descubre atado a una de las columnas. Invoca a su cosmos, a su hermano, a la diosa, como lo hiciera tantas veces. Sólo que hoy su espíritu le ofrece un mutismo de enorme estatura y profundos cimientos. El frío de la columna empieza a clavarse punta a punta en sus mejillas, en su pecho, a través del fino tejido de su playera.

Estira las piernas y apenas consigue reprimir un grito. Le duelen demasiado los hombros.

–Como si hubiera estado en esta posición durante horas–, piensa, tratando de adivinar la intensidad del sol, o si hay luna sobre el santuario. Si llueve. Si amanecerá o está amaneciendo. Relaja las rodillas, intenta enderezarse una vez más. Poco a poco. El hormigueo se detiene, sus músculos al fin responden.

–Debo irme.

La cuerda que mantiene unidas sus muñecas se viste de metal y eslabones. Parece más una cadena. Grilletes. Shun cierra los ojos. Una cadena es su arma, una cadena es incapaz de retenerlo por la fuerza… Jala, una y otra vez, sus dedos enrojecen, se alarga una herida. Esta cadena es diferente. De ella nace una enorme montaña que se posa sobre su cosmos, que lo aplasta, un peñasco que comienza a presionar su cuerpo contra la columna.

–Shura…

El caballero de Capricornio no responde al murmullo de Shun.

–Debe estar en una situación parecida. Yo… t–tendría…

El viento se encaja de nuevo en su rostro. Pasea el filo sobre su piel, haciéndolo tiritar. De dónde llega esa corriente tan helada, piensa, abrazándose a la columna como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Camus no es de jugar bromas. Shura, repite, la mandíbula tensa. Y su voz suena lejana. El eco le responde; un eco roto, como de alguien que llora.

**Día dos, mañana**

El sol ha vuelto a tomarse libre el principio de la mañana. Hoy son las nueve y ni por asomo se ve una anguila escarlata en el índigo estrellado. No amanece y tampoco hay señales de que vaya a amanecer pronto. Shiryu observa el cielo, la mano en la barbilla.

–Shun estaba muy callado mientras veníamos, ¿no les parece?; demasiado–, suelta Seiya de pronto. Sus amigos asienten sin verlo, mirando el lugar donde debería estar el sol.

–Seguro fue por lo de ese pájaro.

La frase de Hyoga logra que el Dragón baje la mirada, que diga que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que alguien como Shun fuera capaz de matar un ave pequeña, inofensiva, sin razón alguna.

–Debe haberla, pero no la hemos descubierto.

Luego el silencio es un velo en torno a los tres. No toman en cuenta el pueblo ni las calles negras ni las ventanas como ojos amarillos, titilantes, a la espera del sol para abrir los párpados. Es de noche y nadie parece capaz de traer la claridad. Nadie; ni los dioses.

* * *

><p>Ikki los mira de lejos antes de meterse al patio en el que un jilguero, confundido entre cantar y esconder el pico debajo de las alas, dormita a la mitad de una jaula enorme.<p>

–La mano de Shun… –murmura, bautizando así los barrotes finísimos, despostillados. Una mujer lo interrumpe. Ofrece habitación, comida y baño por unas cuantas monedas mientras el Fénix observa temblar la llama de una vela casi consumida en sus mejillas. Se trata de una anciana, el pequeño mechón al final de la cera dibuja claroscuros sobre las grietas de su piel.

Le pregunta si conoce de pájaros.

–Me acuerdo de la tonada de flauta que escuchaba mi abuela mientras me contaba de épocas anteriores al Olimpo. Venía de otra jaula, estaba allí– y señala hacia la oscuridad enredada en los macetones.

Sonríe. Pocas ocasiones lo hace; ahora es por imaginar a la niña antigua en un regazo cálido. Una figurilla de porcelana. Así debió sentirse la protección junto al pecho de su madre, pero no lo recuerda.

–Señora, ¿se puede matar un pájaro con la mano desnuda? Un colibrí.

–Se necesitaría tener el corazón de uno dentro del pecho para lograr tomarlo. O por lo menos igual número de latidos. Nadie ha podido. Nunca, que yo sepa.

Ikki deja un beso en la mano de la anciana, mira la jaula y sale a la calle. Pequeños soles flanquean el camino. Piensa en su hermano, en lo mala que es su letra cuando finge ser zurdo.

–Shun no pudo matar solo a ese colibrí…

Y luego, como antes lo hicieran los demás, pone los ojos en el cielo negro de las nueve y media de la mañana. ¿Por qué no ha amanecido? Ayer a esta hora de jilgueros desconcertados ya era de día.

* * *

><p>Aioria y Shaka también bajan al pueblo. Miran las sombras detrás de algunas ventanas, corrales donde los perros aúllan y los gallos no han comenzado a batir las alas. Cuerpos que no saben si es de día o de noche.<p>

–No está por ningún lado.

–Shun también desapareció.

Y se quedan en silencio. La fuente seca recibe agujas de pino en vez de agua. Un pozo muy oscuro, igual que el cielo.

–Creo que Shura sigue en su templo, sólo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.

Aioria voltea. Shaka tiene los ojos abiertos y una hoja seca entre los dedos.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Es un presentimiento. Hay algo raro en Capricornio, es como si una masa enorme la llenara por dentro, como si fuera una presa a la máxima capacidad.

Aioria devuelve la mirada a la fuente. Él también lo había notado pero no le dio importancia: el cosmos del dueño de la casa llena la atmósfera dentro de ella.

–¿El cosmos de Shura?

–No; es distinto. Esto tiene un olor (y el cosmos no huele), incluso si te le acercas mucho puede ponerte de rodillas y hacer que reces…

Aioria lo observa. Pasa los dedos por el filo de la fuente. Una grieta.

–Pero, tú…

–Sí, entré y terminé rogando por el alma de quienes no siguen los pasos del dios de los cristianos.

Shaka recuerda el templo de Capricornio. En esa imagen gotea un poco de la luz que guarda su armadura. Y se ve a sí mismo como si su piel estuviera hecha con el bruñido metal: las alas abiertas, el rostro doliente, las manos unidas a la altura del pecho. Sí, ruega por ellos, dice. Y se ha olvidado de Buda.

–Fue antes de que Athena mandara traer a los caballeros de bronce.

**Día dos, mediodía**

No puedo, por favor alguien… Me estoy quedando sin piernas, ¿esto es no tener cosmos? No; es un castigo. Es el colibrí que desplumé, son las monedas que debe pagar alguien que mató por nada. O que mató. Sí, escucho el aleteo, los latidos. Lo siento. No vengas ya, has encajado tu pico, te has tragado mi cosmos. Lo siento, perdóname, ¿suficiente? Si aún vuelas podrías estar vivo, y mi falta no sería tan grave. Perdón mil veces; ahora suéltame, sácame de aquí. En este espacio caben muchísimos días, lo sé. Parecen miles y creo que he estado en esta columna unas pocas horas. ¿Amaneció ya? Tal vez el sol necesita de la sangre de los colibríes; entonces mi pecado no existiría, o sería menor, pues de cualquier modo no tengo derecho sobre otras vidas, ¿quién soy para sostenerlas en una mano que ni siquiera es la que uso de manera habitual? No un dios, y hasta ellos se frenan. Tiran de nuestros hilos, sí, pero no los rompen nada más porque los tengan entre los dedos, como lo hice contigo.

* * *

><p>Un sonido interrumpe los pensamientos de Shun. Al principio es como el de una lágrima de metal cayendo sobre las baldosas. Pronto se alarga. Repta desde un allá de sombras. Parece dejar trozos de su cuerpo en vez de huellas.<p>

Shun intenta voltear, pero su cuello, como sus brazos y sus piernas, está entumecido. Si lo fuerza se romperá. Seguro.

Una sombra viene de la mano de ese reptar metálico. Es idéntica a la que viera por la noche. Larga y ondulante. Un fragmento de ella entra en la frontera de su campo de visión; el perfil, tal vez, un hombro.

Y entonces lo tocan con el filo de una espada. Es la sombra; el reptar metálico se ha detenido. Shura, apenas si susurra Shun, su voz se fue con las horas, con el viento que lo hizo desear fundirse con la columna, con su cosmos. Shura nunca lo escucharía, aunque fuera él quien acerca las manos, quien rasga la delgada tela de su playera por la parte de atrás, quien desliza los tirantes de su pantalón.

El filo de esa espada le recorre la espina dorsal, los brazos, los hombros, la piel de figurilla de porcelana. Shun espera el frío de hace horas y aprieta los dientes. En cambio una sensación quemante se posa en la amplitud de su espalda, ahora desnuda. La caricia se repite un par de veces antes que el caballero de Andrómeda deje escapar el primer grito y crispe los dedos.

–¡Shura!

Nadie lo escucha. Nadie le contesta. La voz de la sombra es un nuevo golpe con el látigo.

–P-por favor…No…

No contestan. En cambio los azotes se suceden hasta lograr que ruegue también con los ojos. Llora, sigue apretando los dientes, aguanta la respiración. Y su verdugo no se compadece de la humedad salada en esos infantiles ojos color esmeralda; continúa torturándolo.

–Esto es un castigo…

Piensa en la muerte gratuita de un ser vivo, de un pequeño brote de plumas blancas. Y cesa de rogar. Abraza la columna, llora a gritos, entierra las uñas, la respiración entrecortada; merece cada latigazo.

* * *

><p>Ma ximotequitilli, ma ximotlacotilli, totecuioe…<p>

Aún siento las puntas de hierro. La casa de Capricornio es una pirámide. Veo las escalinatas. Son tan altas, casi verticales. No puedo subir. El colibrí, su alma debe estar en la cima. ¿Esperándome? Sí, pero su cuerpo muerto clava el pico en mi espalda. Diez veces. Veinte. Treinta.

Ma ximotequitilli, ma ximotlacotilli, totecuioe…

Palabras que echan arena sobre el fuego de los azotes, que me ayudan a ascender por la pirámide. Un pie, el otro. Subo con los hombros vencidos, casi de rodillas, hay antorchas a cada lado. Iluminan la noche: la noche eterna que sigue a la muerte del sol. El sol ha muerto. Y no hay ofrenda que abra un camino para él, para que vuelva a alumbrar el mundo. Más alto. Ahí está la piedra circular pero no es necesaria. Más lejos, la hoguera de donde surgirá el nuevo sol. Ahora lo veo. Un hombre contrahecho. No, un dios. Aquel de quien nadie lo creyó. Se arroja sin dudar a las llamas entre dos hileras de dioses reunidos en Capricornio, llamada en este momento Teotihuacan.

Ma ximotequitilli, ma ximotlacotilli, totecuioe…

Sangre de los dioses que aún tienen piel y huesos empujan al sol recién nacido por los hombros. Así vuelven el día y una nueva noche…

–Ma ximotequitilli, ma ximotlacotilli, totecuioe…

–¡Treinta y nueve!

–¡Oquizaco in Tonatiuh!

**Día dos, tarde**

Una leve arcada carmesí cruza el cielo del pueblo. Por un instante parece que va a amanecer. No. Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya observan a Ikki. Todavía está frente al patio del jilguero. Dudan en acercarse. Al fin lo hacen, Seiya pone una mano en su hombro. El Fénix apenas siente un cosquilleo, voltea.

–La próxima vez deberán sacrificar un chalchihuitl.

–¿Cómo? ¿Qué significa eso, Ikki?

–¿Qué?

–Eso que dijiste.

Pero no lo recuerda. Sólo recuerda un tiempo viejo, de hombres desnudos bajo una noche que aguarda a que llegue el sol. No ha dejado de ver la hoguera, ni de escuchar la voz de las llamas mientras devoran el cuerpo que será el nuevo hacedor del día.

Hyoga se vuelve hacia el lugar donde debe estar el santuario, un amontonamiento de sombras a esa distancia.

–Shun está en la casa de Capricornio–, mira el entrecejo fruncido de Shiryu. –Es sólo un presentimiento…

Y se alejan. Seiya detrás de sus dos amigos. Ikki recarga la espalda en uno de los portales alrededor del patio. El jilguero canta por primera vez desde que el Fénix llegara.

* * *

><p>Aioria y Shaka están de regreso en el santuario. A la distancia el olor de la antepenúltima casa ha cambiado.<p>

–Ya no te dan ganas de rezar–, sonríe Shaka con un leve cuarto creciente en su rostro. Aioria lo mira.

–Huele a verde–. Ahora es Shaka quien se vuelve hacia el León; el viento y la oscuridad de las dos de tarde lo vuelven de piedra.

–¿Cómo puede ser verde un olor, Aioria?

Empiezan a recorrer las escaleras. Mu los observa, se les une camino de Tauro.

–El cosmos de Shura y el de Shun, ¿los sienten?–, dice preocupado, ignora la pregunta de Shaka, al igual que Aioria. A él también le parece que huele a verde.

–Sí; pero muy débiles.

Los tres caballeros aceleran el paso. Llegan a Capricornio. El aspecto del antepenúltimo templo ha vuelto a ser como el de los otros. El aura de Athena lo ilumina levemente igual que a Acuario, a Piscis o a Libra.

Entran. Es como si pisaran en las paredes, sobre el techo y alrededor de cada columna. Un poco más allá de la escultura de la diosa y la espada se ve un cuerpo tendido. Parece un trozo arrancado a la noche que domina el mundo desde ayer.

–¡Shura!–, Mu reconoce al guardián de la casa en ese amontonamiento de sombras y pliegues. A su lado hay un martillo rústico y un látigo de varias colas con punta metálica. Manchas oscuras. Mientras se acercan, las manchas van tomando forma.

–Son gotas de sangre.

–¿De quién?

Entonces los interrumpen. Pasos. Se vuelven hacia la entrada. En guardia. Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu se acercan por las escalinatas.

–¿Han visto a Shun?

Los caballeros dorados miran a Hyoga.

–Esa sangre…

–¿Cuál, Shaka?

Y todos voltean siguiendo el brazo de Virgo. Sus miradas avanzan. Las baldosas, el amontonamiento de sombras que es Shura, las manchas pequeñas y redondas, una sombra larga a un costado de la columna…

–¡Shun!

Lo descubren aún atado. El pantalón blanco rasgado, muy sucio, la playera rota por la espalda, la cabeza caída.

–¡¿Pero quién fue capaz de hacerle eso?

La voz de Shiryu, su asombro, los hace mirar con más atención. El caballero de Andrómeda es un hueco rojo y blanco en la luminosidad de la décima casa. Está semiconsciente.

–S-shura, llévenlo con Athena… él…

Aioria y Seiya ayudan al caballero de Capricornio a levantarse, mientras Shaka y Mu sostienen a Shun por los brazos y Hyoga lo libera de sus ataduras. Su cuerpo se desmadeja, apenas alcanzan a evitar que caiga. Ninguno se atreve a observarlo de nuevo: no soportarían ver una vez más las numerosas heridas abiertas, carmesíes y tibias, que de lado a lado le atraviesan la espalda.

–Debemos tener cuidado–, dice Mu, cubriendo a Shun con un lienzo blanco y cargándolo sobre su hombro derecho. –Podríamos lastimarlo más.

Todos suben hasta el templo de Athena. Mientras suman escalones, Hyoga observa cómo un rosal florece en el lienzo que protege a su amigo. Se muerde el labio inferior. Shaka pone una mano en el hombro de Shiryu, que camina cabizbajo, jurando que le arrancará la piel al responsable.

–¿Y dónde está Ikki?

Aioria. Los caballeros de bronce no saben qué contestar.

–Se quedó en el pueblo–, atina a decir Seiya, pensando en lo que hará el Fénix cuando se entere de que su hermano está herido de gravedad.

**Día dos, tarde–noche**

Shiryu pasa de nuevo la compresa húmeda sobre la espalda de Shun, sobre sus hombros, antes de sumergirla otra vez en el cuenco, lleno hasta el borde de agua ahora rojiza, tibia. Piensa en los juegos de Saori cuando niña, en el día que quiso montar un caballo. Seiya, Jabu, murmura. Y presiona de más. Shun no se queja, pero su cuerpo se estremece con escalofríos.

El Dragón le toca la frente. Tiene fiebre.

–Va a despertar todo torcido–. La voz de Hyoga lo sobresalta. Shiryu sonríe.

–No debe apoyarse sobre la espalda. Y hay que bajarle la fiebre.

Silencio. No saben cómo el cosmos de Athena alivia a alguien que ha tenido dos almas en el cuerpo, pero es incapaz de curar este tipo de golpes.

Shiryu niega con la cabeza. –Ya casi anochece–, dice, y su sonrisa se abre. Los hábitos. Se da cuenta que desde ayer en la noche es de noche. Mira a Hyoga. –¿Cómo supiste dónde buscar a Shun?

–Se los dije; un presentimiento. Recordé el olor de los templos a los que iba con mi madre. Olían a incienso, muy parecido al olor de la casa de Capricornio cuando pasamos.

Shiryu lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Sé que no guarda ninguna relación, sólo se me ocurrió…

De pronto Shun mueve los dedos, las manos, se apoya sobre un brazo.

–¡Quédate quieto!–, le dice alguien desde muy lejos. El dolor de los azotes sigue quemándole la espalda. Voltea.

–¿Q-qu…

–No hables, Shun.

–Ya estás a salvo.

Mira a sus amigos, los ojos entreabiertos. Deben ser ellos. Las voces familiares, alejarlo de esa columna, ayudarle a liberarse de sus ataduras, y sus curaciones. Sí, seguro es Shiryu, Hyoga o Seiya. Tal vez su hermano.

* * *

><p>–Al fin se quedó dormido.<p>

Saori observa a sus caballeros de bronce. La mirada de Shiryu. –Siento no poder hacer nada por él. De verdad.

–No te aflijas, sanará.

Las palabras de Hyoga la tranquilizan. Sólo un poco, los ojos del Dragón siguen reclamándole algo y no sabe qué es.

Alguien se acerca al final del pasillo. No es Seiya, él está en la cabecera de Shura porque ahí lo dejó Saori. Los pasos golpean las baldosas como si se tratara de un ejército en marcha.

–¡Ikki!

–¿Por qué te quedaste?–, Shiryu intenta detenerlo, pero Ikki lo esquiva con un brazo, como si apartara una rama o una corriente de aire un poco más fuerte.

–¿Y Shun?–, pregunta sin dejar de asomarse a las habitaciones. Y se aleja luego de mirar en la más cercana. Así, sin decir palabra.

–¿Crees que…

Hyoga sacude la cabeza. Qué tonto, por supuesto que el Fénix notó las heridas en la espalda de su hermano menor.

Los tres entran para ver si Shun sigue durmiendo. Saori toca su frente. Ahora está fresca, y las heridas comienzan a cicatrizar. Shiryu presiona un poco la compresa con la que lo estuvo curando. Mira las líneas de sangre en el lienzo blanco. No hay escalofríos, su amigo no se endereza de pronto, apoyándose con el codo.

–O-quiza-coin-Tonatiuh…

–¿Shun?

–Habla en sueños, Shiryu–. Saori se acerca al rostro del caballero de Andrómeda mientras el Dragón piensa decirle que se aparte si no es capaz de cerrar esas heridas.

–Podríamos lastimarlo–, la detiene él cuando va a acariciar la mejilla de Shun.

–O…zaco-inTonat…

–Tonatiuh.

Shiryu voltea. –¿Qué dijiste?

Hyoga sonríe, la luz del cosmos de Athena convierte su rostro en una figura de plata. ¿Por qué Shiryu está tan molesto con Saori, con la diosa a quien juraron proteger hace tanto? En vez de contestarle con otra pregunta, repite la única palabra que pudo asir de entre las que sigue pronunciando Shun.

–Tonatiuh es el nombre que los mexicas daban al sol. Los mexicas eran un pueblo que ofrecía corazones y sangre a los dioses, para alimentarlos, como agradecimiento. El sol, la muerte, el agua, el viento, la luna, la tierra, eran algunas de las deidades que adoraban. Luego, la conquista española les llevó la luz del cristianismo. Diferentes órdenes se asentaron en esas tierras para catequizar a sus pobladores, para traerlos a lo que ellos creían la verdadera y única religión.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Shun?

–No sé. Pero lo que dijo ayer, cuando mató al colibrí, creo que también era nahuatl, la lengua que hablaban los mexicas.

–Ahora que recuerdo, parecía como si estuviera ofreciendo la vida de esa ave al cielo… Igual que los hombres de los que hablas.

La mano izquierda en alto, los hilos de sangre, la bolita de plumas blancas, la mañana repentina, se borran de pronto cuando Shun deja de pronunciar medias palabras y empieza a quejarse de nuevo, igual que en Capricornio.

* * *

><p><strong>...continuará.<strong>


	5. Día tres

Emocionada, iniciando el año con mucha inspiración y literatura... ¡Y con mi primer review! Muchas gracias, Azul, ya verás lo que va a pasarle al dulce Shun -tiene que ver con aquello de su destino y el de su estrella guardiana... creo que, como en tu **En mis horas más oscuras**, nos gusta maltratar a nuestros consentidos... ¡y lo que le espera al mío!

Unas precisiones: los poemas que aparecen en este capítulo -de la autoría de Nezahualcoyotl, mejor conocido como el Rey Poeta, señor de Texcoco en la época prehispánica- también son tomados de _La tinta negra y roja_, traducción de Miguel León-Portilla -de hecho, ése es precisamente el libro que Hyoga roba en el pueblo, y la librería está inspirada en una real (donde trabajo, jajajaj).

**Chalchihutl**: significa jade.

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, copyright a Kurumada.

Ahora sí, disfruten leyendo y comentando, gracias por pasar por aquí...

* * *

><p><strong>Día tres, madrugada<strong>

Mu revisa la espalda de Shun. Muchas de sus heridas han vuelto a abrirse.

–¿Qué podemos hacer?

–En el jardín de Afrodita no hay sólo rosas. Necesito manzanilla y sábila. Pídanselas, por favor.

Shiryu se apresura a bajar a Piscis y en poco tiempo está de regreso con un hatillo de flores blancas, pequeñas, casi secas, y una hoja gruesa de la que penden hilos viscosos.

Mientras Mu rebana la sábila de manera longitudinal, Shiryu prepara una infusión con las flores. Saori se acerca y él finge vigilar las llamas, remueve el agua amarillenta.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–No es nada–, y vuelve a agitar la cuchara de madera. Se deja envolver por el olor dulce del vaporcillo, mira las burbujas que ascienden desde el fondo y las paredes del recipiente.

–Algo te incomoda desde ayer… Lo sé.

El Dragón aprieta la madera, sus nudillos enrojecen. De nuevo parece interesado en el agua, en su punto de ebullición.

–Shiryu…

–N-no… Es sólo que… olvídalo.

Apaga el fuego y toma el recipiente con un trapo grueso. Ella no insiste. En vez de seguirlo va a la habitación en la que Shura reposa.

Shiryu vuelve con Mu. Toca la base del recipiente; la noche se ha encargado de soplar sobre la manzanilla, tibia en unos cuantos minutos. El caballero de Aries le extiende un lienzo nuevo, limpio. Humedécelo en la manzanilla, dice. Luego de que el Dragón frota la espalda de Shun con el lienzo oloroso a flores, Mu cubre sus heridas con porciones de sábila.

–De este modo cicatrizará más pronto.

Shiryu y el Cisne sonríen. Igual que Seiya desde la entrada.

–Gracias, Mu.

* * *

><p>Soy tu hermano. Por eso sé que eres tú el que caminaba hacia esa hoguera llamada Fuego Nuevo, el que avanzó entre dos filas de cuerpos también desnudos, sin volverse nunca. A quien pregunté por qué y me ofreció la amplitud de su espalda como única respuesta. Tú, Shun. De nuevo estás dándote en sacrificio, como siempre. No te has preguntado si te corresponde, ¿o sí? Si eres ese chalchihuitl, lo que sea que se mida con esas sílabas casi impronunciables. Yo no lo creo, es una palabra tan distinta a Andrómeda, a Hades. Si tratas de repetirla te puedes atragantar con ella, o la soltarás como si no quisieras hacerlo. Chalchihuitl suena como las cadenas de mi armadura, podrías decirme; para mí es algo enorme que rueda, algo ajeno a ti. No entiendo…<p>

* * *

><p>–Toc, toc.<p>

La voz de Hyoga simula golpes en una puerta de aire colocada cerca de las habitaciones de Athena. Desde donde están puede verse la mole negra que es la estatua de la diosa.

–¿No vas a ir a ver a Shun, Ikki?

El Fénix voltea, cierra los ojos pero no deja de ver la espalda de su hermano cubierta de azotes. Aprieta los puños. No Hyoga, piensa, no voy a ir de nuevo a esa habitación para verlo sufrir boca abajo. Se levanta en silencio, se sacude las manos en el pantalón y comienza a bajar. Hyoga lo detiene.

–Ikki…

–No quiero verlo así.

–Ikki, lo que dijiste en el pueblo, esa palabra.

Ikki apenas le dedica un vistazo antes de irse escaleras abajo. Hyoga suspira, los ojos en sus pies. Sube para ver si Mu o Shiryu necesitan ayuda. Para sentarse junto a Shun e intentar descifrar lo que dijo Ikki a la entrada del patio del jilguero. Sonríe; él tampoco quiere ver sufrir a su amigo, pero tal vez su compañía sea capaz de arrancarle varias espinas a ese sufrimiento.

Encuentra solo a Shun. Hasta que aguza la vista no descubre el subir y bajar tranquilo de sus hombros, sus labios entreabiertos. Hyoga suspira. Por un momento creí que, piensa y se interrumpe; no, ni siquiera se atreve a repetir el presentimiento que tuvo en el umbral, viéndolo dormir tan tranquilo.

–Ikki debería estar aquí.

Shiryu. Lo hace sobresaltar. No sabe qué contestarle. Sólo asiente, mira un punto entre las columnas y el techo.

–¿Crees que hoy amanezca?

Shun despierta cuando Shiryu va a contestar.

–Debe amanecer pasado mañana, o la tierra se abrirá a punta de terremotos–, apenas susurra, pero ni Shiryu ni Hyoga lo escuchan.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Mejor, gracias a ustedes.

Los dos caballeros lo miran en silencio. El escarlata de sus heridas comienza a ceder.

–Shun, ¿cómo es…?

Shiryu calla, avergonzado. Shun adivina la pregunta que murió antes de abandonar el paladar del Dragón.

–Es como no ser dueño de tu cuerpo. Como si le pertenecieras a alguien más… Y ese alguien puede hacer lo que quiera contigo…

–¿Shura…

–Él no tuvo nada que ver–, Shun se endereza, voltea de repente. Hay un espejo a un costado de la cama. Y por primera vez el caballero de Andrómeda se enfrenta a su espalda, a las heridas que le dejó el látigo. Ese cuerpo no puede ser suyo. –No, Shura no tiene la culpa… Fue algo más, algo delante de él, algo que aplastó su cosmos, igual que el mío…

Y su voz se quiebra. En el espejo, Hyoga y Shiryu cierran los ojos, imaginando, tal vez, el fuego que puede encerrar el núcleo de un trozo largo de cuero con punta de metal.

Afuera se escuchan pasos. Shun intenta levantarse, tropieza con las mantas. Hyoga y Shiryu lo sostienen. Estás débil, le dicen, mientras las pisadas se hacen cada vez más fuertes, como si se acercaran en vez de alejarse.

**Día tres, mañana**

Lo miran dormir. Miran sus hombros reposando en la almohada, su respiración suave y el arriba abajo de su pecho. Él abre los ojos, se encuentra con un rostro que parece escultura de tan pétreo, con un cuerpo de brazos cruzados. Digno de la sala prehistórica del museo, dice, desperezándose a medias. La mirada de ese rostro sigue cada uno de sus movimientos, los duplica en silencio. De verdad estará cincelado en la piedra, piensa, y el rostro le responde enarcando una ceja, mordiéndose los labios. No, no es de piedra, sino de fuego. Y se tensa, parece que va a hablar, pero sólo ha sido el cosmos luminoso en torno a la habitación; la luz le dio una pincelada de movimiento con sus amarillos y sus blancos.

–¿Por qué?

¿Habló? No; las piedras quieren decir algo a los hombres, siempre, pero no con ese tipo de voz. Con grabados, con tesoros en su interior, no con sonidos. Una piedra no tiene cuerdas bucales. Esas palabras seguro son el resultado del viento contra la escultura. Sí, eso es, el aire en la porosidad de la roca produjo esa especie de pregunta no hecha.

–¿Por qué?

Se trata de alguien vivo; el viento no produciría dos veces el mismo exacto sonido. Shura termina por despertar. Encuentra a Ikki cerca de la puerta, un pie en el muro.

–¿Por qué?–, repite el caballero de bronce. Por la ventana entra una noche igual a la de ayer en la mañana.

Silencio.

–¿Por qué, Shura?

–No entiendo, ¿de qué hablas, Fénix?

–Mi hermano está allá, boca abajo, con la espalda molida a latigazos. Sólo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste.

Ikki habla sin mover los labios, entre dientes. Una lágrima acentúa la última sílaba de la última palabra, error de ortografía líquido.

–¿Shun…? No, yo…

Pero no puede negarlo. Tampoco declararse culpable. No lo recuerda; lo último es la sombra ensuciando la estatua de Athena en Capricornio. Luego hay un hueco en sus recuerdos.

–No sé… Había una voz, una orden para grabar una piedra preciosa, un diamante, no, un jade… Sí, esa orden decía que era una obligación, que sólo con esos grabados el reino del cielo iluminaría la tierra al terminar la noche de cinco días… Que sin esa marca la luz verdadera perdería el camino… La voz… Estaba cargada de siglos, la escuché y apenas pude entenderla. Y luego desperté aquí… Grabar el jade con las marcas de la pasión, repetía… No era yo, nunca me hablé a mí mismo… Y no pude lastimar a tu hermano, no lo recuerdo…

–¿Jade?

* * *

><p>Hyoga está en el pueblo. Ha descubierto una pequeña librería. La única. Nos turnaremos con Seiya, dijo Shiryu, y se quedó sentado junto a la cabecera de Shun. Seiya lo relevará en la tarde y a Hyoga le tocará vigilarlo durante toda la noche. Por lo que aprovecha para caminar un poco.<p>

¿Qué encuentra Shiryu en los libros? A veces lo desespera verlo con la nariz metida en páginas y más páginas, algunas tan suaves como un lienzo de seda, otras tan frágiles que parece como si fueran a romperse con sólo darles la vuelta. Pero su madre también tenía libros. Uno o dos. Y le leía del más grande, el de las ilustraciones a color. Unas cuantas palabras y se quedaba dormido; luego pasó lo del barco.

Entra por curiosidad. Como antes, hojear las páginas y leer unas cuantas líneas le produce grandes bostezos. Debería dormir un poco antes de cuidar de Shun, piensa mientras los empleados hablan, seguro, acerca de alguna novedad editorial.

Sí, incluso si no lo lees, vale la pena acariciar las páginas, escucha, y las imágenes son de un pintor famoso. Un libro a mitad de precio porque nadie en este país aprecia la poesía nahuatl. Apenas desvía la mirada para encontrarse con una muchacha de cabello largo y negro. Tiene libros en lugar de ojos, y ríe. En sus manos lleva un volumen grueso, con grecas circulares sobre fondo ocre, al parecer. Un listón rojo casi al final. ¿A poco ya lo leyó todo?, se dice, y busca en los estantes un lomo igual. No sabe el título, pero lo reconocerá si lo ve.

La sección de poesía es pequeña, polvosa. Hyoga recorre los títulos, se sacude los dedos en la playera y continúa. Un lomo grueso, ocre… Nada, sólo el que la empleada lleva en el regazo, abrazado igual que un tesoro. No, como un enamorado a la hora de las despedidas. Lo toma en cuanto ella lo devuelve a la mesa de remates. Lo abre, acaricia las páginas.

–Tiene razón, es muy bello–, murmura. –Las páginas son como el hielo de los ríos de Siberia. Pero tibias. Y sus palabras:

"Como una pintura

nos iremos borrando.

Como una flor

nos iremos secando

aquí sobre la tierra".

Hyoga descubre su voz rota. Aunque sea de jade se parte, aunque sea de oro se rompe. A la izquierda está la voz original, la palabra que Ikki dijera ayer por la tarde: chalchihuitl. Tel ca chalchihuitl no xamani, canta el poeta.

–¿Sacrificar un chalchihuitl? ¿Oro, parte, jade? ¿A qué palabra le corresponde? Quizás esté equivocada la traducción: se sacrifica a un ser vivo, en estos versos nada hay que guarde vida. O no le entendí a Ikki.

La empleada lo interrumpe:

–Disculpe, ¿va a comprar algo?, lo que pasa es que ya vamos a hacer el corte.

Hyoga ve la puerta cerrada, el joven de la caja está inclinado.

–Gracias, no, sólo estaba viendo.

Ella sonríe y se aleja. Una mochila detrás del mostrador, empiezan a apagar las luces.

–Hasta luego–. El caballero piensa en los horarios comerciales. ¿El corte, cerrar antes del mediodía? –Esta oscuridad vuelve loco al mundo.

Empuja la puerta; la descubre entornada. Un vistazo a los empleados. La mesa de remates cerca, el libro en la orilla. Al alcance de la mano. Shiryu lo apreciaría. Chalchihuitl, ¿oro? No sabe, y le gustaría saber. La muchacha cuenta monedas, el joven teclea algo en la computadora. Hyoga tiene medio cuerpo afuera.

–Tal vez no lo extrañen–, piensa y toma el libro. Sale a la calle vacía, excepto por algunas personas en el café de junto. Camina tranquilo. ¿Debería correr?, se pregunta y voltea. Nadie. En la librería, el rostro moreno de la empleada se asoma a la puerta antes de que la última luz se apague.

**Día tres, mediodía**

–No deberíamos dejar solo a Shun…

Saori no hace caso de las palabras de Shiryu. Lo ve evitar su mirada: sus ojos, una vez muertos, demuestran su vida trepando a las columnas, hurgando en la sombra de los muros, en el charco de luz que sale de la habitación más próxima. Y le pregunta sin palabras: ¿qué te pasa, Dragón?

Él mira sus manos. No, ahí no está la manera, el cuerpo que tomará su reclamo. Ahora ve en los ojos de ella, y el reclamo se vuelve duda, ¿sería capaz?

–Shura… él–, se interrumpe. El caballero más leal siempre sigue las órdenes de la diosa. –Y tú no…

–Ya no soy esa niña caprichosa.

Entonces ella también lo recuerda, se dice. Jugar al caballo, las rodillas lastimadas de Jabu, sus sollozos contenidos, los azotes –en el rostro de Seiya, en las piernas del futuro Unicornio–, la cara preocupada de Shun. La visión de la fusta en la mano de la niña, de la señorita de la casa, devuelve a su duda la intención primera.

–¿Diste tú la orden?

–Nunca podría lastimar a ninguno de ustedes, y menos de esa manera. Te repito: esa niña caprichosa quedó atrás.

–P-pero…

–Qué triste que dudes así, Shiryu.

–Lo siento, Saori, yo no quería… Perdón, nunca fue mi intención ofenderte.

* * *

><p>Esas palabras. Se hace necesario. No, no puedo encontrar las otras. Las de aquel sueño. Sol; no, así no era. Digo sol y veo un círculo negro en un cielo negro, plano. ¿Cómo era? Se hace necesario. Es un muro delante de las otras. Las de hace un año. Tal vez las perdí y debo recuperarlas con otro ritual de sangre y semen. Las busco con las manos. No las tengo sobre el pecho, tampoco entre las piernas. ¿Cuál era su significado? Algo tenían que ver con la luz, estoy seguro. O no sería ahora de noche. Ensayo: sol, luz. Ni una línea amarilla en el cielo. Hace un año era de piedra. Eso es… Por eso no funciona, porque ahora mi cuerpo no es una roca. Porque está sangrando, ¿de qué color es la sangre de las piedras? El aire… El aire habla. Se hace necesario. ¡Cállate! No puedo encontrar las palabras con las que desperté ese día. El aire, se hace necesario. ¿Qué es necesario? ¿Quién lo dice? No soy yo, porque no encuentro mis palabras. Estoy mudo. Ha salido el sol; no, es una mentira. Todavía es de noche…<p>

* * *

><p>Hyoga está de regreso en el Santuario. Abraza el libro contra su pecho. Shiryu y Saori voltean, sonríen. Y entonces un relámpago de gritos atraviesa el pasillo. ¡Shun!, Ikki entra en la habitación en la que duerme su hermano. Hyoga lo sigue detrás de Shiryu y Saori.<p>

El aire se vuelve viento. Un viento ocre, que apesta a incienso. Un viento que habla: se hace necesario traer la luz, la verdadera luz, alcanza a escuchar Hyoga.

–¿Ikki?

Pero los labios del Fénix están pegados. Shiryu y Athena también guardan silencio. Él mira el techo, los vértices, la ventana, las mantas, los hombros de su amigo, ella se sostiene del quicio de la puerta. Hyoga sólo atina a tomar el libro como punto de apoyo. Y la garganta del viento enmudece.

No para siempre en la tierra, murmura Shun, enderezándose con la cabeza vencida, mirando por el rabillo del ojo la cubierta de grecas negras, sólo un poco aquí, dejemos al menos flores, dejemos al menos cantos, Señor del Cerca y del Junto… Estira el brazo hacia Hyoga antes de quedar como un ovillo sobre el colchón. Ikki se acerca, no se atreve a tocarlo; el carmesí de sus heridas parece una piedra preciosa sobre la piel.

–Han vuelto a abrirse. Todas–. Shiryu. Niega con la cabeza y baja a Piscis.

–¿Servirá esta vez?

Las palabras de Hyoga no alcanzan a detenerlo, pero hacen que los ojos de Ikki incendien sus mejillas.

–Es mejor que abrazar un libro.

Y va a alcanzar al Dragón.

–Sólo está preocupado…

–Lo entiendo, Saori, no lo culpo–, y mira a Shun, un puñado de rubíes sobre las sábanas. –Parece que… No, olvídalo.

Ella lo anima con los ojos, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

–Parece como si estuviera muriendo.

Y se sobresalta. Aprieta aún más el libro. No, nadie lo ha descubierto diciendo algo inadecuado. Ikki debe estar en el invernadero de Afrodita cortando sábila.

–¿De verdad será mejor que abrazar un libro? Shun quiso alcanzarlo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Saori lo mira.

–Préstamelo, ¿sí?

Pasos que se acercan. Shaka y Shura. Encuentran a la diosa acariciando una de las páginas centrales. Como una pintura nos iremos borrando, recita, su voz se hace añicos. El caballero de Virgo se queda viendo el listón rojo, muy delgado. Saori le ofrece el volumen.

–Hyoga lo trajo.

–Es una edición muy lujosa, ¿cuánto te costó?

La respuesta es un golpe de sangre en el rostro.

–Deberías devolverlo, Hyoga, ¿no se te ocurrió que podrías perjudicar a alguien, a los empleados de la librería, por ejemplo?– Hace una pausa y continúa. –Vine porque hace un momento apareció en el horizonte una cruz luminosa, ¿la vieron? Su amarillo era extraño, opaco, tal vez, sucio.

–No.

Shura observa a Hyoga, luego la ventana y el libro, luego a Shun.

–Su espalda…

Y se interrumpe. Mira a la izquierda, a la derecha. ¿Algo así pasó en su casa?, ¿es posible? La entrada. Ikki y Shiryu están en la puerta. El olor a manzanilla los acompaña.

–¿Qué hace él aquí?

–Por favor, Ikki…

–No, está bien, Athena–, Shura ensaya una breve reverencia, pero el Fénix le impide salir.

**Día tres, tarde**

No lo recuerda bien. Sólo las manos de Ikki en sus hombros, en su rostro, obligándolo a volverse. Y sus palabras, una presa a punto de desbordarse, con una fisura por donde escurre el agua. Sus reproches. Tú lo hiciste, ¿no puedes ver tu creación?, mira, lo sembraste de heridas y ahora te vuelves, míralas te digo, toca, son reales, ¿o creías que no?, ¿que en la casa de Capricornio ocurrió un sueño? Y ve sus palmas, sus dedos; aún guarda la tibieza de esos rubíes. Shun. Déjalo en paz, escucha, más lejos. ¿Shiryu, Hyoga? Sólo sabe que la presión en sus hombros disminuyó, que pudo evadir los brazos de Ikki, sus reclamos, y largarse como lo pensó en cuanto lo vio con sábila en las manos, en cuanto sintió el olor de la manzanilla a sus espaldas, como un cosmos.

Está a la salida de la habitación del maestro. Hyoga hojea el libro a su lado. Vuelve las páginas, las acaricia, cierra los ojos e intenta leer los párrafos que están a su izquierda; la voz original. Shura no puede evitar reírse.

–Parece que intentas un trabalenguas. Y bastante mal.

–Me gustaría hablarlo como lo hace Shun; quién sabe dónde aprendería. O por qué. Se le oye muy bien.

Capricornio extiende el brazo y Hyoga le ofrece el libro. Shura sólo pasa los ojos sobre las páginas a su derecha. No quiere parecer un niño que está aprendiendo a leer, el Cisne se reiría.

Entonces tropieza con un párrafo de la izquierda. Es muy largo, no sabe pronunciarlo. Frunce el ceño, arranca la página, la vuelve una pelotita y la arroja escaleras abajo. Hyoga se levanta a recogerla.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ahora no podré devolverlo.

Silencio.

Hyoga extiende el pequeño pliego sobre sus piernas. Los quiebres no desaparecen del todo, el grosor del papel guarda la mayor parte.

Los ojos de Shura son dos antorchas al fondo de una caverna.

–¿En verdad pensabas devolverlo?

Risas. Luego:

–Sentí que debía hacerlo, no sé por qué.

Hyoga busca entre las páginas la que le corresponde a la que arrancó Shura. Le llama la atención una frase: "Dijisteis que no eran verdaderos nuestros dioses".

–Eres español, ¿cierto?

Shura asiente sin decir palabra.

–Los viejos españoles llevaron su religión a las tierras descubiertas a finales del siglo XV.

–No soy católico y nunca lo he sido, Hyoga. Pero sí, sé que uno de sus objetivos, además de ganar súbditos y riquezas para los reyes, fue el de evangelizar a los originarios de esas tierras.

Hyoga recuerda la frase del viento: "Se hace necesario traer la verdadera luz".

–Arrancaste la página imitando a los antiguos españoles; tú arrojaste lejos la poesía nahuatl y ellos derribaron dioses de piedra.

Shura lo ve correr escaleras arriba y piensa mejor antes de alcanzarlo; si vuelve a discutir con Ikki ni una orden de Athena librará al Fénix de probar el filo de la espada en su brazo. Prefiere ver el cielo. Quizá vuelva a aparecer la cruz sobre la que habló Shaka.

* * *

><p>En la habitación, una nueva compresa con aroma a manzanilla intenta aliviar el dolor de las heridas otra vez abiertas. Se pinta de rojo, tiñe la infusión, vuelve a poner caricias sobre una piel lastimada. Shun cierra los ojos, por momentos aprieta los párpados, o se muerde un labio. El dolor. Ahora son las manos de Seiya las que intentan aliviarlo. ¿Ikki? Hyoga hace la pregunta en su mente y se responde: no quiere ver a su hermano en semejante estado.<p>

–Préstame tu libro.

Shiryu. El Cisne se sonroja, sostiene la sábila mientras su amigo se sienta y lee en voz alta luego de pasar varias hojas: "¿Acaso de veras se vive con raíz en la tierra?"

–Shun, ¿qué significa la palabra chalchihuitl?–, pregunta Hyoga.

–Eso puede esperar.

–No, Seiya, está bien.

El caballero de Andrómeda pide el libro a Shiryu, lo abraza como antes lo hiciera Hyoga, recorre los poemas línea por línea, como si tuviera los ojos en los dedos, como si leyera en braille.

–Chalchihuitl significa jade.

–Entonces Ikki… Lo de sacrificar un chalchihuitl…

–No está equivocado, Hyoga. Un jade, una piedra preciosa, también puede ser alguien valioso, alguien muy querido.

Sus tres amigos lo miran sin comprender. Shun cierra los ojos, siente cómo una gota de sangre resbala desde su cuello para humedecer las mantas blanquísimas. Es el rosal que empezó a florecer en el lienzo de Mu; ahora pierde pétalos.

–Yo soy ese jade. Yo soy el chalchihuitl que ha de sacrificarse. De ese modo terminará esta noche tan larga.

–P-pero…

–Supe que habría un sacrificio hace un año, Shiryu; lo del jade, lo de ser la víctima, cuando desperté atado a la columna.

–Entonces Shura te…

–Sí y no. Había alguien a su lado, alguien sin cuerpo, o tal vez sin fuerza para empuñar su… arma.

Y recuerda: "Grabar el jade con las marcas de la pasión". Sabe el significado: la tortura en la casa de Capricornio. ¿Pero por qué?

–Para dictar un camino a la luz, a la verdadera.

Es Shura, que llega como si lo hubieran estado llamando. Shun lo mira, parece hablar en otro idioma. ¿Dictar un camino a la luz?, murmura, repite la frase palaba por palabra. Y ni así logra encontrar el significado debajo de ellas.

–Shura…

–Imponer un camino, o imponer una creencia… Una religión. ¿Recuerdan lo que les dije acerca de la evangelización de los mexicas? Tal vez. No; ese alguien quiere imponer su luz a todo el mundo luego de esta noche.

–¿Un dios?

–No, Seiya. Un hombre. No me vean así, sólo lo supongo. Un dios señalaría el camino sin más, igual que golpear en la mesa con una mano; los hombres, para imponer su visión, se valen de otros, de sus palabras, y cuando ellas no son suficientes, como ahora, las llenan con acciones, con gritos…

–Son las suyas palabras vacías, Shiryu, no tienen sinceridad, a diferencia de la poesía del libro de Hyoga. El "se hace necesario" que escuché necesita convencer. Y seguro en su tiempo lo dijeron a gritos, manoteando para darle un apoyo que por sí solo no tiene.

Los cuatro caballeros miran a Shun. Él sigue abrazando el libro. Una sonrisa abre las alas sobre sus labios; gracias a ese objeto rectangular ya no hay barrera para las palabras del sueño, tampoco para las que salvaron de la oscuridad al primer día. La sangre en las mantas que lo cubren comienza a ennegrecer, no hay gotas nuevas. El escarlata cede como cuando Mu curó sus heridas.

–Resultó mejor abrazar un libro después de todo–, sonríe también Hyoga. Pero pronto el gesto se le congela en los dientes, se vuelve una mueca: heridas cortas forman una tiara en la frente de Shun, y otra, más grande y redonda, que le traspasa la muñeca derecha, lo arroja sobre la cama, haciéndolo gritar.

**Día tres, tarde–noche**

–Es una mentira, Shun.

–¿Qué, Hyoga?–, pregunta sin voltear, las manos a cada lado de la cabeza. El cisne decidió empezar antes su turno.

–Las creencias de mi madre. Lo que me enseñó es una vil mentira.

–No digas eso.

Hyoga mira la oscuridad de las esquinas, el vendaje en la muñeca de Andrómeda. Aprieta la cruz que no lo ha abandonado desde el naufragio. En él está la voz de su madre, su deseo de cuidarlo aun después de la muerte. De leer un poco antes de que durmiera.

–Shiryu está equivocado; esto no puede ser obra de un hombre–, dice.

–Tú sabes bien la fuerza que tienen los deseos de los hombres, Hyoga. Todos nosotros lo sabemos porque también los tenemos. Y luchamos por realizarlos.

–Shun…

–Sí. Su deseo, aunque torcido, es válido para él. Como el de tu madre. Ella llenó esas creencias que ahora llamas mentiras. Lo hizo para estar contigo siempre. No importa que sean las palabras de esos viejos conquistadores, ella las volvió nuevas para entregártelas.

Hyoga observa la cruz sobre su palma. En el vértice encuentra la mirada azul de su madre, sus lágrimas desde el barco. En verdad Shun es un chalchihuitl, piensa, y agradece mientras su amigo acomoda en su lugar la página que Shura arrancó.

–Listo–, dice Shun de pronto. Y muestra el libro abierto, como una bandera; la página, antes llena de quiebres, está unida a las otras como si el ataque del caballero de Capricornio hubiera sido una ilusión. –Las palabras sinceras no pueden destruirse.

–Lee, Shun, pero las columnas de la izquierda.

El caballero de Andrómeda pasa hojas, busca unos versos pequeños, cortos. Sintiendo la seda de las páginas se olvida de sus heridas. Ve los ojos de Hyoga; está esperando. Lee:

Ah tlamiz noxochiuh,

ah tlamiz no cuic.

In noconyayehua zan nicuicanitl.

Xexelihui, ya moyahua.

–Quiere decir: No acabarán mis flores, no cesarán mis cantos. Yo cantor los elevo, se reparten, se esparcen.

Hyoga no lo escucha, duerme con los brazos cruzados, de su mano pende la cadena dorada y fina, la cruz al final. Aun en sueños acaricia los eslabones entre los dedos, a manera de un rosario. Shun le pone una almohada detrás. El libro sobre la cama, intenta levantarse. Piscis no está tan lejos, puede llegar; además, debería agradecerle a Afrodita los remedios con que lo han estado aliviando.

* * *

><p>Afrodita se asombra al ver una sombra blanca que baja las escalinatas muy despacio, temiendo romperlas. Por favor, no están hechas de porcelana, se dice, desperezándose un poco. Ya se acostumbró a esta noche, al igual que su jardín, seco de no ser por su cosmos.<p>

La sombra blanca se detiene en la entrada trasera de su casa y él, murmurando algo sobre los visitantes nocturnos y las siestas interrumpidas, se acerca para descubrir a Shun debajo de una manta. Observa el vendaje de la cabeza, el de la muñeca, alguna grieta rojiza.

–Parece un condenado a la vergüenza.

Afrodita se sonroja porque lo que pensó era un murmullo ha hecho levantar el rostro al caballero de Andrómeda.

Shun se apoya en el muro, arrastra los pies y observa al dueño de la decimosegunda casa.

–Lo siento, te desperté–, y sonríe con una sonrisa casi rota.

–No te disculpes, no dormía. Estoy empezando a olvidar el horario en el que la gente lo hace.

Sus palabras toman la apariencia de un reclamo, de una punzada que roza el pecho de Shun. Dentro de él alumbra el Nuevo Sol y no lo ha dejado salir. Afrodita no se da cuenta y sigue hablando.

–Al paso que vamos, mi jardín desarrollará savia negra y cuando salga el sol las rosas morirán porque les será desconocido… Oh. Lo siento, pero tú venías a…

Y ofrece un brazo a Shun. Él mira una sección del invernadero, la sábila cortada, el hatillo de flores blancas. Se vuelve. Su cara es tan pálida como la manta con la que se cubre. En un momento tendrá pliegues, si sopla el viento va a llevársela, piensa Afrodita, algo divertido. Shun lo adivina, lo sabe. En cambio ve de frente al caballero y le agradece la manzanilla y la sábila.

–De no ser por ti, seguiría sangrando, Afrodita. Muchas gracias.

–No es nada–, se sonroja. –¿Cómo sigues? Supe que tus heridas se abrieron más de una vez sin explicación.

Andrómeda asiente en silencio, toca un botón del rosal más cercano. Al contacto con sus dedos se desprende un pétalo. Afrodita frunce el ceño y acomoda un mechón que le ha partido en dos la frente. Sacude un poco los rosales por hacer algo. Shun, lo que pasó en la casa de Capricornio, y esta noche que ya se le antoja demasiado larga.

De pronto suelta las ramas, una espina lo hiere y él se queda mirando el carmín de la gota cada vez más grande. Se lleva el dedo a la boca, lame el líquido un poco salado, un poco tibio, y observa de nuevo la manta de Shun: la orilla deja que se asome el hombro derecho, pálido, casi transparente. Sobre esa piel de cristal flotan las marcas que dejó el látigo. Afrodita vuelve a oír las palabras de Mu de labios de Shiryu: la columna, los brazos soportando el peso del cuerpo, un trozo de cuero con punta de metal, los gritos, los ruegos, las manos crispadas. El silbido de los golpes. Y desliza un poco más la manta para tocar la rama de rosal escarlata en la espalda de Shun.

Pero el caballero de bronce no se da cuenta. Con la mano derecha aprieta un botón blanco, la izquierda se aferra al tallo, ignorando las espinas. Algo lo hace perder el equilibrio y tropezar. Algo como un martillazo, un alfiler en la planta del pie. Tal vez pisó el filo de una roca sin darse cuenta. No; una sencilla roca no lo tumbaría en las baldosas, tampoco lo haría suplicar por una frase, por favor, un poema del libro de Hyoga, el escudo que no debió dejar en su habitación del templo de Athena.

* * *

><p>Lo sentí. Un martillo, el suelo que se hundía. La voz de ese hombre, su deseo de piedra, sin tamaño de tan grande y ancho y alto.<p>

Antes de que una herida nueva me traspasara el otro pie la vi venir. La mujer del lago. La alta, la del vestido blanco y el grito largo. La que guarda a sus hijos en su seno y pregunta a la noche a dónde podrán ir, a qué lugar seguro puede llevarlos porque los tiempos malos vienen rápido del oriente, la espuma de los mares está arrastrándolos hacia la orilla y sus garras pronto rodearán el sitio donde viven. Y van a matarlos si no huyen.

* * *

><p>Todos los caballeros se dirigen a Piscis. Sí, son los doce más poderosos, los de la armadura dorada y el rango más alto. Pero el grito los ha dejado desnudos, sin su velocidad de la luz, sin Plasma Relámpago o Aguja Escarlata, sin Tesoro del Cielo. Ante el grito, uno se oculta en un rincón mientras once van escaleras arriba y miran atrás a cada instante, por encima del hombro.<p>

Afrodita apenas se atreve a echar un vistazo: el cielo, un lienzo de cristal, ondea sobre el techo de su casa. De pronto se ha vuelto blanquecino, lechoso. Y le humedece la mejilla. El caballero de Piscis toca la saliva tiesa que le deja esa lengua y vuelve a su rincón. Que lleguen, que lleguen, repite, aunque no está seguro de querer ver ropas blancas: le recordarían la neblina portadora del lamento que izó velas sobre el Santuario.

–¿Qué fue eso?

–No sé.

–Con mil demonios, ¿quién es capaz de gritar así?

–No me dio miedo.

Las voces y los pasos lo tranquilizan: son seres con cuerpo; ellos no llenarían el cielo con ayes que taladran los huesos ni con mantos de niebla.

–¿Lo escuchaste, Afrodita?

Es Mu. Pone una mano en su hombro. Piscis asiente en silencio, ignorando el mechón que de pronto le cubre el ojo izquierdo.

–Creo que yo lo convoqué–, susurra y se detiene al sentir encima once pares de ojos. –Shun vino a agradecerme los remedios para curarlo y entonces… No sé qué pasó, empezó a mencionar algo acerca de leer del libro y…

–¿Dónde está?

–No lo he movido del invernadero, Mu.

En el pasillo Afrodita repite sus exactas palabras: "Muchas veces se oía: una mujer lloraba; iba gritando por la noche; andaba dando grandes gritos: ¡Hijitos míos, pues ya tenemos que irnos lejos! Y a veces decía: Hijitos míos, ¿a dónde os llevaré?" Esas eran, sí, tenían esa alma, aunque usaban vestido diferente; uno de bordes muy estrechos y puntiagudos, en los que su voz perdió piso más de una vez, trastabillando a media sílaba.

–Parece que las hubiera leído de la manta… Como si Shun trajera escrita cada frase.

Aioria vuelve a rodearse con sus propios brazos, intentando alejar el recuerdo del frío que dejó sobre su piel ese posesivo en plural: mis… No puede. La voz de Afrodita, la manta que cubre el cuerpo de Shun, el propio caballero de Andrómeda sentado en el piso, frotándose el pie derecho a dos manos, traen de regreso la nata en el cielo de Leo, ese "mis" larguísimo, señal de que quien lo pronunció no permitirá que le sea arrebatado su tesoro, su posesión más querida, aunque deba caminar lejos, con ella en un hueco del pecho. Y le avergüenza ese Plasma Relámpago no hecho, grito muerto dentro de su garganta. Mira a Shaka; ¿qué habrá escuchado él, una casa arriba?

–¿Qué hiciste cuando lo escuchaste, Shaka?

Los cabellos rubios del caballero de Virgo se agitan sobre su espalda. Silencio.

–Nada, ¿qué podía hacer?–, responde al fin.

Seguro no se asustó, piensa Aioria; él sí, pero nunca lo admitiría. Si le preguntan, dirá que lo sobresaltó lo repentino de la aparición. Mira a Milo, a Máscara de Muerte, sonríe: a Cáncer de seguro le divirtió. Él sabe el objeto por el que se lamenta esa voz, o por lo menos lo intuye, se dice y apenas si pregunta:

–¿Lo escuchaste, Máscara Mortal?

–Pensé que soñaba–, contesta. Hay una grieta en su voz. No, ni a él le divirtió. –No le puse atención.

**Día tres, noche**

Fue gracioso. Ikki se habría reído a carcajadas. Ver a los caballeros más fuertes en círculo, con el mentón apoyado en las rodillas, los ojos a un lado, al otro, en el techo, el aire que no se aguanta porque susurra en el oído, las manos juntas, en señal de ruego. Un grupo de niños contando historias de terror en torno a la fogata y nada más; eso parecían.

Shun sonríe. Soporta otra punzada en la espalda. Parece ver otra vez a Hyoga explicándole a los dorados el origen de ese grito, relatando las leyendas que lo rodean como si de un halo se tratara. Vuelve a escucharlo:

–Era una mujer indígena, o mestiza, según la versión, enamorada de un español. Tuvieron tres hijos, o dos, y aunque vivieron juntos, la promesa de matrimonio por parte de él se veía cada vez más lejos. Sus visitas se hicieron esporádicas y luego ella se enteró que él se casaría con otra. Una joven heredera española. Ella al fin logró hablar con él después de mucho espiar las ventanas y de rogar a los sirvientes, de muchas negativas porque le decían que no estaba, que no tenía tiempo, y le reclamó su conducta, pidiéndole que recordara a sus hijos, en los que corría la sangre de ambos. Él le contestó que precisamente por eso no podrían casarse, porque su sangre india era un impedimento, y que sus hijos eran sólo suyos. Ella enloqueció, mató a los niños para arrepentirse de inmediato. Y la ejecutaron. O se suicidó. Y desde entonces recorre las calles arrepentida y en busca de sus hijos, del alma de sus hijos. Pero esta leyenda tiene orígenes anteriores a la conquista; fue uno de los nueve presagios que anunciaban el final del imperio de Moctezuma. El sexto, creo, o el séptimo. Se trataba de la diosa Cihuacoatl, que se lamentaba porque debía llevarse lejos a sus hijos, los mexicas. Aparecía en un lago, vestida de blanco.

Y también escucha las preguntas de los demás: ¿no habrá sido porque ya mañana va a amanecer?, ¿por qué de blanco y no de negro?, ¿que no es la muerte?, ¿y tú cómo sabes eso? Sí; un grupo de niños que cuentan historias de terror. Hyoga lo confirma sonriendo, mirando de repente a su auditorio, con una ceja enarcada y datos nuevos para su leyenda: lo sé porque la vi, se me apareció, la mujer fue ahorcada, y empezó a aparecerse esa misma noche, quienes miran su rostro se enfrentan con agujeros negros y un cadalso al fondo, se ven ellos mismos hechos con huesos, el que toca la punta de su túnica termina loco igual que ella, vagando junto a los lagos, o si no desaparece y no se vuelve a saber de él…

Y luego el grito, no el "Ay…" largo, sino uno casi ronco, acompañado de un golpe en el suelo: "¡Yo la toqué!" Y las risas del caballero del Cisne. Y el brinco, doce cuerpos como uno solo. Shun apenas rió, una leve sonrisa mientras afuera el cielo, libre de ayes, recuperaba la sedosidad del terciopelo anterior a la aparición de aquella diosa o arrepentida alma en pena. Tampoco participó en la lluvia de puñetazos y patadas que cayó sobre el caballero de bronce. Camus, Aioria, Cáncer, hasta Mu y Shaka. Todos se asustaron, repite mientras intenta adivinar en qué rincón de su cuerpo aparecerá la siguiente herida, qué tan largo será el vendaje, cuál párrafo le servirá de medicina, de ungüento. Y hasta qué punto podrá defenderlo el libro que robó Hyoga.

* * *

><p>Ha despertado, señora Cihuacoatl, su alma de algodón blanco arriba, en lo negro, y ni con ella viene el amanecer. Su alma llama a la mía. Y yo me acerco, ¿quién soy?, ¿ante quiénes me postré? Besé cuerpos grises, mi señora, cuerpos donde el sol no entraba, cubiertos de barbas y filos y lanzas negras, tomé manos que con un apretón convocaban al trueno. Dioses, se diría, se dijo al principio. El Señor del Viento que regresaba por el oriente. Y lo creyeron. Y luego la matanza. Los cuerpos, la sangre, el salitre, la desolación que no se detiene con escudos, y yo… Y yo… Dentro de uno de esos cuerpos de invasor. Sí, lo rodeé con las piernas, sí, permití que sembrara en mí su semilla de ladrón, de asesino, sí… Debí arrancarla, una hoja negra sería su tumba. En cambio la saqué al mundo. Y no morí. ¿Pero qué hace tan lejos, señora? ¿Qué hago tan lejos? En este país de mármol y columnas venimos a abrir los ojos. ¿Por qué? Por la palabra, por el canto… Es de aire, la voz de los poetas, no muere, lo sabía pero no lo había visto. Los cantos la trajeron y me trajeron. ¿Quién los pronuncia? No importa, ¿cierto?, tienen la misma alma de colibrí, de plumas, aun cuando vengan de tan lejos. Alguien los sacó de su tumba de papel y los echó al aire. Como a nosotras. Y debo emplear bien el tiempo, si es poco si es mucho, no importa. No declaré mis faltas antes, señora, y hoy puedo hacerlo. Transmití la voz del extranjero, pisé sobre las cabezas caídas de los míos, exigí para los dioses falsos los bezotes y los brazaletes, el excremento amarillo de los dioses. Despojé a los ciertos para darle a los pretendidos. También presté el surco para la semilla de esos hombres. Eso no hubiera sido malo de no verlos ahora, de golpe, como si todos me abofetearan a un tiempo. Lo merezco, sus puños en mi mejilla, señora. Lo sé, aunque sea su madre, porque por mí nacieron. Los vi en un segundo. Escupen al indio, escupen al español, no son ni uno ni otro y deben ganarle a ambos. Con trampa, si es necesario. Ellos son mejores. Pero no tienen la culpa, sino yo. Yo fui quien trenzó una sangre con la otra, quien empezó esa guerra entre torrentes. Y lo siento. No sé si con palabras pueda lavar mi falta, pero lo siento.<p>

* * *

><p>Ikki decidió tomar una habitación con la anciana de los jilgueros. Pidió asilo por una noche, luego se marchará. El caballero del Fénix descansa bajo las mantas, la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo derecho. Y piensa. Imagina a su hermano, una gota carmesí dibuja una ruta más que va del hombro a la cintura. "Shura", dice, aprieta el puño casi sin sentirlo, algo tan natural como respirar y sentir hambre, como las cuchilladas del frío después de dos días de ausencia del sol.<p>

La anciana vive sola, parece, cuida al jilguero y riega las plantas. No cocina. Por eso le extraña escuchar pasos más allá de su puerta, pasos que por un momento parecen acercarse. Y lamentos, además. Ikki aguza el oído. "Fui yo, fue por mí, es mi culpa, fui yo, por mí…" alcanza a entender aunque no le presta mayor atención. Seguro es el sopor de las mantas, se dice, entornando los ojos. Cree que sueña.

* * *

><p><strong>...continuará.<strong>


	6. Día cuatro

¡Saludos! Gracias por comentar, y por leer, y hasta por no estar de acuerdo con lo narrado o con la manera de narrarlo–siempre es bueno leer opiniones distintas para mejorar.

Algunas precisiones:

**El Fuego Nuevo**: se trata de una ceremonia realizada al final de cada ciclo de 52 años, lapso en el cual se esperaba, o más bien temía, la muerte del Sol –casi un fin del mundo, un apocalipsis de terremotos–. Fuera del calendario, de la cuenta del tiempo, quedaban cinco días, llamados _nemonteni_, y se consideraban funestos, de mal agüero. Si después de esos cinco días volvía a amanecer, se efectuaba la ceremonia del Fuego Nuevo –curiosamente, para quienes viven en México, esa ceremonia se hacía en lo que ahora se conoce como el Cerro de la estrella, donde en la actualidad se llevan a cabo las representaciones de semana santa. Se encendía una fogata, y de ahí se diseminaba el fuego con antorchas, para volver a iluminar los templos y las casas.

La primera vez que supe de esta ceremonia fue en una novela de un historiador español, Salvador de Madariaga –más o menos recomendable, un poco tendenciosa, malo en un historiador– _llamada El corazón de piedra verde_.

**La vergüenza** (del capítulo anterior): es un castigo que infligía la inquisición a los blasfemos. Consistía en pasear al reo por las calles encima de un asno, desnudo de cintura hacia arriba, con coroza que llevaba las insignias correspondientes a su delito, mientras el pregonero declaraba sus faltas. En casos de de blasfemia y herejes pertinaces e impenitentes, se usaba a veces mordaza. (Sí, cruel…)

**Cihuacoatl** (también del capítulo anterior): significa mujer serpiente. Patrona de las mujeres que morían en parto –y por ello, luego de muertas, iban a morar a la Casa del Sol, y lo acompañaban en su trayecto desde el mediodía hasta el ocaso.

Creo que es todo por el momento, otros detalles se van aclarando en la trama –¿Qué por qué Hyoga es tan docto en este tema? Me pareció que siendo católico, podría saber un poco –o un mucho– de historia, de cuando se impuso el catolicismo en las tierras recién descubiertas, y posteriormente conquistadas por los españoles.

Por cierto, un capítulo más, un epílogo, y termina la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Día cuatro, madrugada<strong>

–Shun, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?

–Es que no quería molestarlos…

Shiryu niega con la cabeza. –¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

–¿Creíste que cerrarían solas después de haberse abierto tantas veces?

–También me da pena con Afrodita, Hyoga, a este paso en vez de invernadero va a haber una réplica del Sahara en Piscis.

Shun intenta reír.

–No es gracioso–, Shiryu va por la sábila y la manzanilla. Aunque no parezca necesaria la autorización de Afrodita –"Tomen cuanto necesiten, quedan en su casa", recuerda que les dijo– llama muy levemente a su puerta y espera.

El caballero de Piscis lo escucha como si se tratara del aleteo del viento sobre la madera y vuelve a acomodarse sobre la cama. El mismo sonido unos instantes después.

–Qué lata… Shiryu–, se sonroja, espera que el Dragón sólo haya escuchado el roce de sus pies. Shiryu mantiene la cabeza baja.

–Perdona si te molesto, Afrodita; debo tomar otro poco de sábila y manzanilla de tu jardín.

Afrodita tuerce los labios escudado en la penumbra de la puerta entornada. A veces lo desespera esa excesiva formalidad con la que Shiryu se dirige a los demás, ¿no podía tomar los remedios y ya? Él se lo dijo.

–Vamos, te acompaño.

El silencio crece varios centímetros cúbicos por minuto mientras ellos esperan a que hierva la infusión.

–¿Qué es eso que ha estado hiriendo así a Shun?–, pregunta el caballero de Piscis por preguntar, de espaldas a la silla desde la que Shiryu, sentado, observa los bordes de la sábila.

No hay respuesta, sólo se oye el frote de la cuchara de madera contra el fondo del recipiente.

–No sé…

–Oye, si no confías en mí…

–No es eso, de verdad no sabemos qué puede estarle pasando. Ni siquiera Athena lo sabe. No se trata de un dios, ni de un ser vivo, tal vez sea un fantasma, pero con ese poder, no sé… También sometió a Shura, desangra a Shun en cuanto le da la gana y nosotros…

Hay una grieta de frustración en su voz. Se le escapa una lágrima que Afrodita nota, pero de la que decide no hacer ningún comentario; Shiryu podría ofenderse.

–… sólo podemos hervir flores y… Discúlpame.

–No te disculpes, lo entiendo.

Shiryu va a decir que nunca pretendió insultarlo, que no quiso parecer malagradecido, que aprecia muchísimo sus esfuerzos, su ayuda, pero la sonrisa de Afrodita le hace entender que sobra cualquier disculpa; el caballero de Piscis sabe que dijo lo de hervir manzanilla sin mala intención.

* * *

><p>–Así que esa es la apariencia de un botín de rubíes y esmeraldas…<p>

El silencio de Shiryu hace que Afrodita se interrumpa. No es burla, sino asombro, murmura al tiempo de entregarle a Hyoga el recipiente con la infusión ya tibia.

–Perdón, yo…

–Ahora eres poeta–, Hyoga le arrebata la manzanilla; una media sonrisa, la ceja izquierda en alto.

–No es tiempo de pelear, por favor.

–Lo siento…

–Más te vale.

"Es que nunca vi algo parecido, ese brillo verde y rojo en las aristas de un montón de piedras preciosas, y más luego de una tortura", dice Afrodita para adentro. Voltea. Hyoga sostiene la manzanilla, Shiryu atiende a Shun. Ninguno de los dos lo escuchó.

–¿Puedo ayudarles?

Le contesta el silencio del Cisne, la sonrisa tranquila del Dragón.

–Gracias; nosotros lo vigilaremos.

Afrodita les da la espalda, va a su habitación. Shiryu lo detiene:

–Es que ya has hecho demasiado, Afrodita. Te ofrezco disculpas por Hyoga.

–Ya lo sé– y aflauta la voz –está preocupado–, y agrega, serio –¿no ibas a decir eso?

El caballero de Piscis apenas le dedica una mirada y alarga el brazo hacia la puerta para abrirla. Luego, una violencia que no tenía planeada le arrebata el picaporte. El viento, quizás, o la noche, ya vieja de más o menos sesenta horas, termina azotando la puerta. Afrodita se envuelve con la sábana. De pronto tirita. Cierra los ojos, no puede notar el encharcamiento luminoso que inunda el embaldosado de su habitación.

**Día cuatro, mañana**

–Gracias, señora. Y perdón, no quise molestar a su nieta anoche…

–No tengo hijos, mucho menos nietos, joven. Vivo sola.

Ikki se inclina y da un sorbo a la taza. La voz de la anciana le quema mucho más que si el café estuviera hirviendo. Vive sola. ¿Y entonces la voz? ¿Sí la soñaría? Esta noche es distinta, murmura, y Shun la vuelve mucho más densa mientras camina a la hoguera sin volverse, con la espalda limpia de heridas y el andar firme, un paso, otro, otro más, así hasta besar el fuego… No. No es cierto; por culpa de Shura su hermano está herido, entonces no es él quien se acerca a ese fuego llamado Nuevo: nadie azotó a esa persona, a la que se ofrece para que vuelva a amanecer.

El Fénix aprieta los párpados. ¿Para que vuelva a amanecer?, ¿cómo se le ocurrió? De pronto, dentro de la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados ve a la anciana con la cabellera negra, suelta, con el cuerpo erguido, una especie de vestido blanco, amplio y largo hasta los tobillos. Pero no es ella; la piel de esa joven es más bien morena… Y entonces recuerda: "¿Dónde, señora? ¿En el pueblo de columnas, allá, en la punta de la montaña?"

–El Santuario…

Y apresura el café. Se levanta. Busca en sus bolsillos algo para pagarle el hospedaje a la anciana. Ella pone una mano en su hombro y le sonríe.

–Está bien así; sólo haga que amanezca otra vez, por favor; no quiero ver muerto a mi jilguero.

–Usted acaba de hacer brillar al sol, señora–, le dice, un cumplido a su sonrisa que, sabe, es de dientes postizos, sí, pero amplia como una luna en cuarto creciente, amable, ofrecida con sinceridad.

Besa su mano y sale a la mañana negra, extrañando el canto del jilguero. Voltea por un instante, la jaula está cubierta aún. El pájaro duerme, piensa Ikki, y agrega en voz alta:

–…Espero.

* * *

><p>–Oigan, no soy un niño, ¿por qué tienen que acompañarme, para ver si de veras devuelvo esta cosa? Camus es mi maestro, de él podría entenderlo, ¿pero ustedes?<p>

Máscara de Muerte, Saga y Milo cruzan una sonrisa. Milo se adelanta unos pasos y abraza a Hyoga –aunque más bien se le cuelga del hombro izquierdo mientras lanza un vistazo a Camus.

–Mira, amigo Hyoga, caballero del Cisne, pupilo de Camus, sólo deseamos tener algo que sí nos conste para contar.

–Entonces, ¿es una venganza por lo de anoche?

–Nooooo, cómo crees…

–No somos tan infantiles–, interrumpe Máscara de Muerte.

–Piensa que queremos dar una vuelta por el pueblo para ver libros.

–¿Libros tú, Saga? ¿Ustedes?–, Hyoga sonríe, levanta la cabeza cuanto puede, tiene el cuello de un cisne. –¿Saben qué?, vénguense cuanto quieran y como mejor les parezca; nada me va a hacer olvidar sus caras con el cuento ese de La Llorona. Dejen que le diga a Ikki y…

Un golpe cuádruple en la cabeza le pone el punto final a sus palabras. Están a la entrada del pueblo.

El lugar luce como dentro de cualquier noche: perros con el hocico entre las patas delanteras, echados frente a las puertas, luces prendidas, velas en alguna ventana, la calle central vacía de voces y de pasos. De momento nadie, sólo los caballeros, camina en la amplia calzada polvorienta. Algún aullido, alguna sombra en lo alto de las bardas; un gato, seguro, sólo se le ve por los ojos.

–¿Qué, ahora le irán a maullar al sol?

–Si regresa, Máscara de Muerte, veremos a los gatos dar serenata durante el día… A lo mejor hasta descubrimos que Aioria tiene el mismo hábito que sus hermanos menores.

–Muy gracioso, Milo… Le voy a decir.

–Si le dices, verás cómo te va cuando veamos a la empleada: "Señorita, perdone a nuestro amigo, es cleptómano, cuando no está internado en el psiquiátrico lo mantenemos bajo llave, pero esa vez se salió, y si está tomado o medicado, ¡uh!, al menos aún conservan la caja registradora…"

Hyoga se queda callado. Aprieta el libro y considera golpear en la cabeza al caballero dorado del Escorpión. ¿Qué será mejor, el lomo o el vértice de las tapas? Aunque tal vez no haya demasiado qué herir, murmura, sonríe. Cuando Milo va a preguntar qué dijo, el aparador de la librería lo interrumpe.

–Aquí es–, casi grita Hyoga, de pronto impaciente por entrar. Avienta la puerta ante la vista asombrada de Milo y Máscara de Muerte, haciendo que se balancee el letrero de "Abierto".

–Podría dejarlo en la mesa así, sin más, ¿no?–, dice Saga. Y entra.

Camus, Milo y Cáncer se miran entre sí. Se trata de una librería, un lugar simple donde la gente hojea y compra libros. ¿Qué los hizo entrar así? A Géminis, la curiosidad, puede ser, ¿pero a Hyoga? ¿Confesar su delito?

Y empujan la puerta.

Dentro, empleados de playera negra van de un lado a otro. Ahí está Hyoga, parece desconcertado frente a una estantería donde se exhiben guías de Grecia, medio turísticas, medio históricas.

–¿Qué?, ¿a poco nos trajiste a otra tienda?

Silencio.

Hyoga se dirige a la caja. Detrás de la computadora, una mujer rubia golpea teclas y pasa el código de barras de varios libros debajo del lector.

–Buenos días, disculpe, ¿la sección de poesía?–, pregunta con los ojos en el exhibidor. Hay música, algunas guías turísticas más sencillas, pulseras, llaveros, separadores con algún detalle del Partenón, de la Victoria Alada.

La mujer lo observa como si le estuviera hablando en alguna lengua muerta.

–Lo siento, joven, no manejamos literatura.

Y vuelve a la computadora. Administración Financiera, Economía I, Marketing Internacional quinta edición, son algunos de los títulos que pueden leerse.

"Supongo que no tendrá caso que pregunte por su compañera", piensa. Máscara de Muerte, Milo, Saga y Camus curiosean las guías.

–Están mal hechas; aquí les falta el Santuario.

–¿A poco quieres turistas en bermudas que pidan sacarse fotos contigo, Cáncer?, porque yo, paso.

–Si fueran chicas…

–¿Qué pasó, Hyoga?–, interrumpe Camus. –Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma, ¿y por qué traes aún el libro?

–No me digas que te lo regaló la señorita.

–Se me hace que vio a La Llorona–, ríe Milo.

El caballero del Cisne sale sin responder.

**Día cuatro, mediodía**

Hyoga no ha dicho ni media palabra en lo que va de la mañana. Después de caminar un rato, él, Camus, Cáncer, Saga y Milo, decidieron entrar en un bar y sentarse en una de las mesas de la esquina. El mesero se ha acercado a ellos más de tres veces, sin poder anotar la orden de los caballeros en su libreta. Esperamos a alguien, un momento, o de plano silencios, es lo que el muchacho le lleva al hombre que atiende detrás de la barra: una sombra delgada, de camisa blanca y estatura baja. Ahora es él quien viene a tomarles la orden; y no se llevará otra respuesta que agua, refresco, cerveza, vodka, ron, o lo que vayan a tomar.

–Vodka, para todos–, pide Máscara Mortal antes que el hombre llegue hasta ellos.

–Para mí nada; no tomo.

–¿En serio, Hyoga? Yo pensé que en Siberia desayunaban con vodka en vez de leche…

La mirada que le dedica Hyoga lo interrumpe. Esa Ejecución Aurora en pausa que son sus pupilas hace que Milo volteé a ver los destellos ocasionales que intentan alumbrarlos: una lámpara de neón al final de su vida útil.

De nuevo el silencio es como un mantel sobre la mesa. Camus se encarga de rasgarlo:

–¿Al fin vas a hablar, Hyoga? ¿Qué pasó?

¿Era una librería, cierto?

–Nada–, contesta Hyoga, los ojos en algún punto al otro lado del muro, en el camino que recorrieron hasta el bar.

–¿Cómo que nada?

–Y ella me vio, estoy seguro–. Piensa en el rostro moreno asomado al cristal de la puerta. La empleada lo descubrió y no dijo nada; él, para no hacer más evidente el hurto, se alejó caminando con tranquilidad, como si paseara. La muchacha pudo alcanzarlo sin problema. De querer. –¿Por qué?

–Por tu linda cara no ha de haber sido.

Milo de nuevo.

–¿No te cansas?

–Trato de hacer esto más divertido, Camus, parece que todos llevaran una piedra sobre los hombros. Tu pupilo sobre todo.

–No es eso… Tampoco puedo decir que esté preocupado… Es sólo que… No sé, ¿cuántos días se puede tardar un negocio en cambiar de giro? Un mes, yo creo, no tres o dos días, mucho menos uno. Y es ahí, estoy seguro; no me equivocaría.

–Se me hace que lo que pasa es que no quieres devolver el libro.

–En parte tienes razón, Saga; este es el escudo con el que Shun se protege, no me gustaría devolverlo…

El mesero, la charola con los cinco vasos y la botella, evitan que Hyoga continúe buscando palabras para poder hablar.

–Déjela, por favor. Gracias.

–Y este es el que no toma.

–Se me hace que tengo razón; desayunabas con vodka.

Hyoga sonríe. Deja vacío el vaso de un solo sorbo y lo llena otra vez. Mira la botella mientras los caballeros dorados se pasan el libro. Ninguno lo había hojeado.

–Qué bueno que no lo devolviste; me gusta lo que dice.

–No pensé que te gustaran los libros, Máscara Mortal.

–Tengo pocos y no leo mucho, pero me agradan. Me asombra lo que esas personas hacen con las palabras. Algunas son geniales. No se trata de una frase y luego de otra y otra. Han de pensarlas mucho, con cuál inician, qué sigue, por dónde empiezan. Pueden hacerlo por el final o por en medio.

–¿Podemos irnos? Shun…

–Afrodita está con él.

–Por lo menos deja que te alcancemos con el vodka, ¿no?

Máscara Mortal… Él y Milo hacen un buen equipo. Gracias a ellos Hyoga deja de pensar en la empleada morena de la librería con esa pequeña sección polvosa de poesía, en la mesa de remates junto a la puerta. Y ríe.

* * *

><p>Afrodita mira a Shun desde lejos, observa cómo intenta caminar sin sostenerse del muro, los capullos blancos que son sus pies.<p>

–Parece tan desvalido…

Y se arrepiente del tono en el que le habló a Shiryu. Antes creía que exageraban, por favor, aunque es un guerrero muy joven, casi un niño, ha sobrevivido a batallas peores, ¿por qué lo sobreprotegen así?

Pero ahora, viendo cómo su oponente lleva ventaja absoluta sobre él…

Un golpe seco interrumpe sus pensamientos. Shun ha tropezado y Afrodita no sabe si salir a ayudarlo; tal vez esas maneras del Fénix, ese orgullo, esa preferencia por la soledad, sean hereditarias, dice para sí y el puño del caballero de Andrómeda contra las baldosas se lo confirma. Prefiere ir al invernadero, si alguien le pregunta fingirá no haber escuchado nada.

* * *

><p>–¡Hey, Ikki, acompáñanos!<p>

El Fénix, desde afuera, apenas si voltea. Duda un momento, mira hacia el final de la calle, luego decide ir a sentarse con Hyoga, Camus y los demás.

–Bueno, ya nos tocará pagar menos… No me veas así, estaba jugando.

Interminables sombras atraviesan la puerta, arrastrándose por la acera. Algunas se detienen, otras caminan como si las persiguieran. Ikki observa, luego hunde la mirada en su vaso. Murmura:

–Gusanos, creen merecerlo todo…

Milo y Máscara Mortal se miran. Otra broma y verán venir el Puño Fantasma de frente, sin aviso previo. Saga dice no con la cabeza: la piedra sobre los hombros de cada caballero se ha hecho más grande, más densa. De soltarlas, podrían abrir un hoyo en el suelo del bar.

–¿Perdón?

Ikki voltea a ver a Saga, aunque más parece observar las manchas de humedad a sus espaldas. Al fin responde:

–Para qué salvar a la gente, deberían hacerlo ellos mismos; además muchos no merecen ni respirar…

Hyoga va a contestarle, cuenta sus frases mentalmente: Eso no está en tus manos decidirlo, Ikki, sé que te preocupa Shun, Ikki, qué pensaría Saori si te escuchara, Ikki. Pero prefiere mantener el silencio posterior a la rabia del Fénix. Aferra su vaso y dice:

–Salud.

Ikki dedica un vistazo al líquido transparente, roza el vaso que Milo le clavó enfrente luego de sentarse. De momento el vaso se rompe y los dedos del Fénix, húmedos de vodka y sangre, quedan convertidos en un tulipán rojo con la savia de fuera.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–La vieron…

Ikki responde con otra pregunta, una desprovista de signos interrogativos, disfrazada de afirmación. Los demás cruzan una mirada. Nadie la vio.

–¿A quién?

Hyoga.

–Olvídenlo.

–¿A la empleada de la librería? ¿Una muchacha morena, un poco baja?

De nuevo el Cisne. ¿De qué está hablando?

–Alguien de vestido blanco y cabello negro, suelto.

Ni Máscara Mortal ni Milo dicen: Athena con peluca, Athena con tinte nuevo. Ninguno habla, aunque Milo sonríe un poco mientras voltea hacia la barra. No sabe si pedir otra botella o la cuenta. Hyoga da un ligero brinco en su silla; creo que hablamos de la misma persona, piensa.

–Deberíamos irnos–, dice por decir, aferra su tercer trago. Nadie se mueve, ni Ikki, que sigue pensando en el fantasma de cabellos negros.

**Día cuatro, tarde**

En la parte central del pueblo, Shura y Aioros hablan, recargados en la misma fuente donde Aioria y Shaka platicaran acerca de lo mismo: la Casa de Capricornio. Shura se deja caer en el suelo y recargado en la fuente, mira los pequeños remolinos que forma el aire mientras habla. A Aioros, a sí mismo, a Ikki, a nadie.

–Tal vez no haya sido sólo mi nacionalidad–. Aioros lo mira sin ver. Sus ojos van del pliegue de la camisa de su amigo al cuello, a sus manos jugueteando con la arena, a la chica que pasa, a la lejanía, donde quedó el bar con la mesa de Milo, Camus, Saga, Hyoga, Máscara Mortal e Ikki. Shura sigue hilando palabras:

–A lo mejor es la casa, sucia gracias a mi presencia, y no importaría si fuera rumano o sueco, tal vez sea propenso a humillar a la gente, a lastimarla sin razón casi hasta la muerte y darle un trato reservado para los esclavos.

–No digas eso…

–Es cierto–, lo interrumpe. –Mira lo que hice contigo, sin miramientos, una orden y ya. Y somos amigos. Pobre Shun, es mucho menor que yo. Y lo peor es…

Y se reserva la siguiente parte de su hipótesis, que es algo concreto. ¿Qué opinión tendría de él su mejor amigo si hubiera seguido hablando? Prefiere no averiguarlo. Piensa en el fantasma que habitó la décima casa, su propio cuerpo, su brazo –igual que la espada–, deseando que cuando regresen haya vuelto a su tumba. O si no…

–No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Shura. Eso ya pasó. Mira, mejor vamos con Saga y los demás, así…

–No; Ikki no me quiere cerca. Ni yo a él.

–Bueno, de acuerdo, tienes razón, fue una mala idea; pero vamos a comer, anímate. Yo tengo hambre y no pienso ayunar hasta que amanezca, ¿o tú sí?, ¿qué dices?

Aioros y sus intentos de levantarle el ánimo. Shura sonríe, se pone de pie. Quizá tenga razón. A lo mejor una caminata, el sabor del café, el de una sopa, borran esta especie de sensación, este deseo de prolongar a dos las sesiones de tortura en Capricornio.

* * *

><p>Era él, ¿verdad? ¿Lo viste, Señora? Ahora su cuerpo es otro, sus cabellos parecen azules. O verdes. Con el mentón lampiño es otro, pero en esos ojos vive el él de hace mucho, el de pecho de metal y pantanos en el aliento. El ladrón. ¿Para qué vino? Espero que no me haya reconocido. Yo creo que no, estaba muy distraído con la fuente y la tierra, con la plática de su amigo y la oscuridad. No se movió aunque pasé muy cerca de sus pies. Ni siquiera intentó levantarse o detenerme.<p>

A lo mejor no me recuerda. Ni el calor entre mis brazos ni mis piernas en torno suyo, nada. Es mejor así. No me gustaría tener que hablarle, tener que decir ante su rostro de cínico "soy yo, ¿te acuerdas del palacio de Axayacatl?, ¿te acuerdas del soberano muerto, de mí, pidiendo piedras de oro así de grandes para los tuyos?, ¿te acuerdas de que tú me quitarías de esos ciclos de venta, de esos viajes larguísimos con otras mujeres? Eso no lo prometiste pero yo lo pensé; parecías diferente a quienes tenían quince mujeres o veinte. Pero sólo al principio. Y cuando tú y los tuyos se mostraron ya todo estaba camino de volverse desolación".

Si me detiene tendré que hablar con él, ¿verdad? No sería bueno. Tener las palabras en la lengua y el asco en la garganta; no lo aguantaría.

* * *

><p>Aioros mira a su amigo, ve cómo sostiene la cuchara vacía a centímetros de sus labios entreabiertos.<p>

–¿No tienes hambre?

Shura apenas desvía los ojos. Tiene en la mente algo como un cosmos, pero no de un caballero, o de un enemigo. Más bien parece una especie de estela; si estuviera iluminada por el sol, sería un destello de esmeralda, quizás.

Pero tiene voz. Una de flauta, de pájaro, de tambores. Aún la escucha salir de debajo de esos pies, los que atravesaron la calle cuando estaban en la fuente y Aioros hablaba de comida, de no juzgarse con demasiada dureza.

–Preferiría que nos fuéramos.

Ni sí ni no. Aioros menea la cabeza y observa la puerta, como Ikki en el bar al otro lado del pueblo. Mira a la gente, la luz artificial de los faroles, las sombras reveladas por esos conos amarillos.

–Shura…

El caballero de Capricornio aprieta la cuchara, la devuelve al plato, al guiso espeso y rojizo completo. O casi. Y completa la frase con palabras de silencio: "Preferiría irme lejos del Santuario, de la casa de Capricornio. No quiero contaminarla más con mi aliento. Y también preferiría estar lejos de Shun; no me gustaría volver a amenazarlo con un látigo. Preferiría que amaneciera".

–Vámonos, Aioros, por favor. No tengo hambre.

**Día cuatro, tarde–noche**

Ella mira hacia arriba. Hacia las sombras agazapadas que forman el Santuario.

Y recuerda. Las calles, ciénagas de sangre y lluvia estancada. Los hombres deambulando entre ruinas. Las mujeres abriendo agujeros, el hijo a la espalda y la atención en los rostros muertos. No es, no es, ahí está. El llanto y la tranquilidad. Las esperanzas: podría estar vivo, podría volver. Los edificios a medio lago con nuevos dueños, lugares prohibidos para los sobrevivientes, tanto nobles como macehuales.

Se sienta en el suelo, el cuerpo oculto en un hueco del acantilado. Brazos y mentón apoyados sobre las rodillas, las lágrimas le queman el rostro. Si no hubiera, dice, empieza a decir. Pero no hay modo de echar atrás la cuenta de los años. El tiempo no sabe desandar su camino, siempre adelante, sin voltear a ver sus huellas.

–Somos nosotros quienes las vemos–, dice.

Imagina el encuentro con el ladrón. Porque tendrá que pasar. Aquí, en esta planicie pedregosa y desnuda, o allá arriba, en el pueblo de las columnas de mármol, pero tendrá que pasar. Y previene lo que escuchará, lo que responderá:

–Son los dioses que vienen del Oriente.

–No dejen que los engañen.

–Quetzalcoatl, que cumple su promesa.

–No es cierto, son ladrones, son asesinos.

–Traduce sus palabras, ¿qué dicen?

–No les entiendo, acabo de llegar con ellos, hablan una lengua extraña.

–Mientes. Diles que nos den ese oro que traen en las orejas.

–No sé cómo se dice en su lengua.

–De nuevo mientes, cómplice de la serpiente.

–No sé decir mentiras, del emperador sólo conocía a sus embajadores; no sé su idioma.

–Ven. Acompáñame.

–No.

–Tus hijos serán rubios y blancos, iguales a mí.

–No.

–¿Y si te obligo?

–Pariré una mazorca seca. Sé cómo se le roba el aliento al animal no nacido.

–Eso es un crimen, mira que verter sangre inocente. Como en sus sacrificios.

–¿Y qué hacen ustedes? Callas. Yo te diré lo que hacen: cubren a su crucificado con una manta para que no vea y estiran brazos y piernas y queman y azotan.

–Así las almas van purificadas a la presencia del único Dios. El dolor las limpia y Él las recibe con una sonrisa.

–¿Y quién es ese? ¿Cuál dios? ¿El de la cruz, o la mujer con el niño de brazos?

–India ignorante.

–Por eso pregunto. Porque no sé. Quítame la ignorancia. ¿No dices que vienen a iluminarnos?

–…

–Sin tus gritos no tienes voz.

A esta altura empieza a quedarse dormida. Es tanto el peso del diálogo inventado sobre los ojos. Una sonrisa, ligera como cuarto creciente, le cubre los labios. Y duerme, no alcanza a ver que es más negro lo negro del cielo y tampoco siente el tremor que recorre la tierra.

* * *

><p>El temblor y sus réplicas sacan a la gente de su casa, del trabajo, de los comercios. Los caballeros, sin proponérselo, se reúnen cerca de la fuente.<p>

–¿Están bien?–, pregunta Aioros.

–Sí, gracias–, responde Hyoga. –¿Y ustedes?

–No digas ustedes, Aioros no viene con Aioria.

–Discúlpalo, es que el vodka lo hace ver doble.

Milo, Cáncer. Hyoga los mira alternativamente, sus sonrisas hechas de carcajadas contenidas. Voltea a ver a Ikki; seguro por dentro no aguanta la risa.

–No estoy borracho, pregunto por Shura, estaba contigo si no me equivoco.

Aioros mira el fondo seco de la fuente. No quiere encontrarse con los ojos del Fénix.

–Lo perdí. Salimos del restaurante y cuando vi ya no estaba. Lo busqué pero…

–Si ese loco vuelve a lastimar a mi hermano…

Ikki se aleja casi corriendo. Aioros lo alcanza, lo detiene por un hombro.

–Tranquilo; Shun ya no es un niño pequeño, además Shura…

Ikki, lo interrumpe, retira la mano del caballero de Sagitario con el puño, como si apartara a una alimaña en el momento en que ésta va a clavarle su agujón, sus colmillos.

–¿Qué pensarías si alguien azotara a Aioria hasta casi matarlo? ¿No te darían ganas de hacer polvo al culpable?, ¿eh?, dime–, Aioros mira el suelo, una pequeña cuarteadura que gana longitud en medio de otra réplica. Aioria, susurra. Ikki Sonríe. –Lo imaginé. Así que por favor no me digas qué tengo que hacer para cuidar de mi hermano menor.

Y mientras Aioros ve alejarse al Fénix, imagina a Aioria casi inconsciente, de cara a la pared, inmovilizado por grilletes, el torso desnudo y atravesado de heridas largas. Aioros sacude la cabeza; Ikki, su manera de hablar, ¿no pudo usar otra frase, una palabra distinta, como herir o lastimar?

–Creo que todos deberíamos regresar al Santuario.

Hyoga.

–Pero ¿y Shura?

–Tal vez volvió.

–Si quieren váyanse, yo me quedaré a buscarlo–. Aioros, como si no hubiera escuchado a Camus. Los demás se dirigen a la entrada del pueblo y él desanda el camino hasta el restaurante, se asoma a otros comercios, a la librería, al bar donde estuvieron Hyoga y los otros, a las callejuelas contiguas. Hay personas asidas a un crucifijo, algunos hombres que voltean hacia donde consideran se encuentra la Meca, que tocan el suelo con la cabeza; cada acto una ruta hacia el mismo sitio: el nicho tibio en el cual se está a salvo, al abrigo de una divinidad protectora. Fuera de ellos, nada. El caballero más fiel a la diosa no está por ningún lado.

–A lo mejor tienen razón y Shura ya está en el Santuario–, se dice pensando lo opuesto; su amigo no parecía querer regresar a las Doce Casas pronto. –Ikki está tan enojado, ¿y si… tiene razón, si Shura…? Imposible.

* * *

><p>Mu revisa las cercanías del Coliseo, las de la casa de Aries. El temblor no dejó más que unos aludes pequeños, ligeros cambios en la ruta de los mapas, ninguna pérdida que lamentar. Las viviendas de las amazonas, las escalinatas; todo en orden: ninguna piedra menos, los techos completos.<p>

Un poco más lejos, en un hueco del acantilado, él y Kiki encuentran a una chica.

–¿Está herida?

–No, Kiki, creo que sólo duerme.

El caballero intenta despertarla. La sacude levemente por los hombros, le habla. Sin suerte; pareciera llevar toda esta noche, o quizá más, sin dormir. Otra réplica lo hace cargarla, llevarla a la primera casa. –No pienso que Athena lo censure; allá estará a salvo si los temblores se intensifican.

Su alumno la observa.

–Se ve que no es de por aquí.

–Señorita–, insiste Mu. Ella se acomoda en el regazo de él, sus cabellos negros y lacios, largos, cubren su rostro.

**Día cuatro, noche**

Los caballeros están de regreso en el Santuario. Camus sostiene a Hyoga, quien siente el peso del vodka en las piernas.

–No debiste pedir alcohol, Cáncer–, reclama Camus, mientras el caballero de bronce aprieta los ojos, la mano izquierda intentando aliviar una molestia que va de un lado a otro de la frente.

–Yo no tengo la culpa, él se acabó la tercera parte de la botella porque quiso, nadie lo obligó. ¿O fue la mitad?

–Hyoga, Hyoga…

El Cisne gira la cabeza hasta donde parece hablarle Milo.

–Eres tú, no es que esté habiendo otra réplica.

Risas.

–¡Basta, Milo! –grita Camus, pero no puede evitar que una sonrisa le abra los labios. Y piensa: Creo que no había visto tomado a ninguno, tal vez Máscara Mortal, pero no he tenido que ayudarlo. Es gracioso.

–No te enojes, mírate, hasta tú te estás riendo.

–Es que dices puras tonterías. Ya déjenlo en paz, ¿a poco nunca han tomado?

–No, no, nosotros somos unos caballeros muy serios. Él es el primero, quién lo viera, tan joven, tan decente que parecía.

–Que te crea el que no te conozca, Milo, si no vienen igual que Hyoga es porque ya se acostumbraron…

Risas leves son grillos en la noche. La carcajada de Máscara Mortal. Ikki apenas voltea, sonríe.

Y llegan a la primera casa.

–Habrá que pedirle asilo a Mu, no queremos que Hyoga vomite en las escaleras, ¿verdad?

–¿Ahora vas tú, Saga?

Camus observa al caballero de Géminis; parece hablar en serio. Los rubios cabellos revueltos de Hyoga, su rostro con un leve matiz verdoso, terminan de convencerlo.

–Yo voy a ver a mi hermano.

–Está en la casa de Piscis–, dice Hyoga, con una boca que no parece suya. Ikki asiente con la cabeza y Milo vuelve a reír. El Fénix pudo haberse volteado a preguntar qué es tan divertido, pero ya no lo escucha.

–Y la risa es por…

–Se me hace que Ikki viene igual y por eso le entiende.

Mu los interrumpe; a lo lejos, el hueco de las pisadas del Fénix.

–¿Dónde estuvieron todo el día? ¿Hyoga?

–Mu, ¿podemos quedarnos en Aries?

Mu observa al Cisne, a Cáncer, a Milo, antes de contestar:

–Está bien, Camus, vengan.

Se guarda una pregunta: "¿Hyoga necesita algo?" Prefiere callar. Aunque Camus le responde:

–Hyoga sólo necesita dormir, Mu. A éstos se les ocurrió que sería bueno darle vodka.

–No difames; él solo hizo eso.

–Milo, Camus, no necesitan explicarme nada, vengan.

Mu camina delante de los demás. El pasillo central, las columnas. Luego de una escala en el baño, deja que Hyoga descanse en su habitación. Y cuando va a despedir a sus compañeros, exceptuando a Camus, lo interrumpe la voz de Milo, el mismo tono burlón de cuando resaltaba la borrachera del Cisne.

–Qué guardadito lo tenías, ¿eh?

¿A qué se refiere? Mu lo mira con cara de signo de interrogación.

–Ya, no finjas, mejor dinos quién es la chica.

Era eso.

–No sé; la encontré cerca del coliseo, pensé que tal vez podría estar herida y la traje junto con Kiki…

–¡Qué considerado!

–¿Qué insinúas?–, Mu empieza a perder la paciencia.

–Ya, Mu, tranquilo, no te enojes, era una broma –dice el Escorpión y agrega para sí: "Qué genio".

* * *

><p>Es un sueño. Lo sabe. Es un sueño porque el hombre que se acerca desde la puerta nunca podría estar vivo –hace siglos que se pudre en una tumba olvidada, donde a veces le llevan baños de pintura roja en lugar de tulipanes–, porque el halo que lo rodea le da la apariencia de un fantasma, porque sus pisadas de metal no resuenan.<p>

Se trata de algo que no existe. Sueño, sueño, repite. Pesadilla. Y sin embargo se protege con los brazos, intenta hundirse en la pared, en la esquina. Se cubre el rostro, cierra los ojos, se aovilla. Tal vez de ese modo la amenaza se desvanezca.

No. Él avanza, acorrala incluso su sombra. Le aprieta el cuello. La obliga a ponerse en pie, luego se coloca a su espalda. Y así, respirándole en el oído, aprisiona su pecho con una mano. Con la otra recorre su mejilla, roza sus labios, sus hombros, su cintura. Pliega sus ropas. Silencio. El hombre habla con las manos, que se impregnan de la tibieza que anida a milímetros de su piel, debajo de la tela de algodón. Y ella, la presa, ha olvidado decir no, decir basta, largo de aquí.

Ha olvidado, de hecho, su lenguaje completo.

Y el hombre la acompaña a ese tiempo de gruñidos anterior a la palabra hablada, al sedentarismo y la agricultura. La devuelve al suelo de un golpe, la sujeta por los brazos, le muestra la furia que vive detrás de sus dientes, casi la aplasta mientras intenta separar sus piernas por la fuerza.

Con todo, no es su atacante quien la devuelve al también oscuro mundo de los despiertos. No es el dolor que le inflige, ni la humillación de sus insultos.

Es un grito. La orden que ella había olvidado y que se desparrama desde una lejanía de negros y luciérnagas rosas.

–¡Déjala!

* * *

><p>–¡Déjala!<p>

Once casas arriba, Shun se endereza entre las mantas para encontrarse con el rostro serio pero tranquilo de su hermano.

–Ikki.

–Gritaste. ¿De nuevo pesadillas?

Shun se frota las sienes como para alejar los últimos estertores del mal sueño, que aún suelta su vaho muy cerca de él.

–No es nada, no te preocupes.

–Shun–, lo interrumpe –lamento no haber venido antes. Es que…

–No necesitas darme explicaciones.

El caballero de Andrómeda lo sabe. O por lo menos lo supone: Ikki no quería verlo en ese estado. Y no es sólo por la magnitud de las heridas, es también porque el Fénix no sabe cómo consolarlo. Sus palabras, siempre, aunque amables o de apoyo, suenan a martillazos, a pisadas.

–¿Y lo del sacrificio, tú…?

Shun recuerda la nota que intentó redactar luego de que tropezara. Sería una despedida de mano izquierda, de letra más que chueca, ilegible –no había más–. Un hato de lugares comunes que mencionarían el cariño, la admiración del hermano menor, una disculpa ofrecida por alguna ofensa no intencional. En ese momento le hubiera gustado saberse de memoria el libro de Hyoga, así habría, por lo menos, intentado alguna frase diferente. También le hubiera agradado que la mano lesionada fuera la izquierda, pues sólo consiguió escribir el nombre de Ikki.

Busca el papel, hecho una pelotita casi ocre. No está a la vista, espera que su hermano tampoco lo encuentre.

–Ah, eso… Pues… Verás…– y voltea hacia el techo, hacia la puerta al otro lado del pasillo, la habitación en la que el guardián de la casa dormita. Una punzada en la frente. Shun cierra los ojos, intenta aliviarla con movimientos circulares. Ikki sigue esperando. –No deberías preocuparte, Ikki, será sólo una ofrenda en dirección a los cuatro rumbos (¿cuatro rumbos?), unas cuantas gotas de sangre y…

Dos bofetadas, una a cada lado del rostro, le cierran el paso a cualquier palabra posterior a esos puntos suspensivos.

–No insultes mi inteligencia; sé que en cualquier momento de mañana saltarás a esa hoguera, Fuego Nuevo o como se llame. Sé que vas a ofrecer tu vida y que no serán sólo unas cuantas gotas de sangre, como dices, así que por favor no me trates como si fuera imbécil.

Shun mira a su hermano a través de las lágrimas, sus puños apretados, y se limpia la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano sana. Los golpes aún palpitan en sus mejillas cuando Ikki sale a las escalinatas, dejando tras de sí una oscuridad con la que su hermano menor se escuda para volverse hacia el muro y ahora sí, sin el temor de ser escuchado, sollozar.

* * *

><p>–¿Se encuentra bien?<p>

Mu acude al grito. Ella lo mira en silencio.

–Fue un sueño funesto, nada más. Gracias, señor…

–Mu. Protejo esta casa de Aries, ¿y usted es…?

Un nuevo silencio, la sonrisa del caballero de Aries intenta hacerla hablar.

–He tenido más de un nombre, todos, excepto el primero, pronunciados con desprecio–, dice para sí y agrega: –No me pregunte nada, hágame ese servicio.

"Definitivamente no es de aquí, esa manera de hablar", piensa Mu, dudando por un momento que haya sido buena idea traerla. ¿Quién será, para que incluso le dé vergüenza decir cómo se llama?

La mirada de ella interrumpe sus pensamientos. Sus ojos, dos obsidianas, dos noches como la que ya ha durado tanto.

–Permítame que busque a alguien.

–¿A quién busca?, ¿necesita ayuda?

¿A quién? Ella cierra los ojos y contesta:

–Lo sabré en cuanto lo vea.

* * *

><p>…<strong>continuará…<strong>


	7. Día cinco

"**Ella piensa en las ciénagas de sangre, en las paredes agujeradas y en los señores del agua, del viento, del sol, convertidos en una de las rocas de cualquier templo en honor al nuevo dios"**: me inspiré en una obra del maestro Miguel León–Portilla (¡quiero, necesito su autógrafo!), titulada _Visión de los vencidos_, en la que se recopilan textos inmediatamente posteriores a la conquista, o que fueron compuestos durante ésta. Y dice: "Gusanos pululan por calles y plazas, / y en las paredes están salpicados los sesos. / Rojas están las aguas, están como teñidas, / y cuando las bebemos, es como si bebiéramos agua de salitre. / Golpeábamos, en tanto, los muros de adobe, / y era nuestra herencia una red de agujeros. / Con los escudos fue su resguardo / pero ni con escudos puede ser sostenida su soledad. (En algunas traducciones dice que con escudos no se puede detener la desolación).

Y sí, los primeros templos católicos fueron construidos con piedras sacadas de los antiguos teocallis. Me parece que ese el caso del convento de Tlatelolco, barrio asignado a los franciscanos; de hecho el Calendario Azteca, la Piedra del Sol, permaneció adosada a un muro de la catedral metropolitana luego de que fuera descubierta en 1790 (copyright a Wikipedia)

**Tzitzimimes**: demonios que intentan impedir que el sol nazca, atacándolo sobre todo durante los eclipses. Se creía que vendrían para vivir tras el fin del mundo. En la novela El corazón de piedra verde también se hace mención a ellos, me parece que ocurre durante un eclipse en el que se enmascara a las mujeres embarazadas para que no se conviertan en tzitzimimes (necesito revisarla, ja).

**Mictlan**: era el lugar al que iban quienes morían de muerte natural, su dios era Mictlantecutli, y el difunto tardaba cuatro años en llegar, atravesando nueve pasajes. En la cultura mexica, el lugar de reposo no estaba determinado por las acciones en vida, sino por el modo de morir; por ejemplo, los guerreros muertos en combate y las mujeres muertas en el parto –este evento también se consideraba una batalla– iban a la Casa del Sol, o Tonatiuhichan, y lo acompañaban, ellos en su trayecto del amanecer al mediodía y ellas desde este punto hasta el ocaso; quienes morían a causa del agua –ahogados, los fulminados por un rayo–, iban al Tlalocan, situado en el primero de los trece cielos.

Aunque también el sitio de reposo final dependía de la edad; si un niño moría podía ir al Tonacaquauhtitlan, o Vergel de Tonacatecutli (Señor de nuestra carne, siempre ha existido, no tuvo principio y de él deriva todo, el señor dual, pues en los códices se le representa de perfil, como a una deidad masculina, pero con las piernas abiertas como una diosa dando a luz)", un lugar con árboles, flores y frutos, donde los pequeños difuntos volaban como colibríes y chupaban el néctar de las flores.

* * *

><p><strong>Día cinco, madrugada<strong>

Afrodita mira la noche desde la casa de Cáncer, el libro que Máscara Mortal dejó en la mesa como olvidado.

–Así que este es el famoso libro.

Y sonríe. Toca el ocre, el rojo, el negro, igual que si se tratara de una de sus rosas. –Parecen hechas con pétalos.

–¿Qué haces aquí?–, la voz del dueño de la casa lo sobresalta. –¿No te tocó ser la niñera de Shun?

El caballero de Piscis se levanta, encara a Máscara Mortal.

–Cállate. No te burlarías así de haberlo visto–, se vuelve, una cascada de rizos claros. Y recuerda al desvalido Andrómeda con las manos en el muro, un bebé que aprende a caminar. –Ikki…

Su compañero puede adivinar la disputa entre los dos hermanos. Y lo aconseja:

–No deberías meterte, Afrodita; que ellos lo resuelvan. No me veas así, no soy Shaka ni Mu, pero intuyo que discutieron. Déjalos solos.

–Demasiado tarde…– dice el caballero de Piscis y se interrumpe –Oye, ¿qué comiste?, ¿fertilizante?– Afrodita abanica el aire, aun así el tufo a rancio no se va. –Sí, seguro, y del bueno, lástima que mis rosas estén tan lejos.

–Fui con Milo, Camus, Saga y Hyoga al pueblo–, dice, en apariencia ignorando la broma. –Tomamos. Vodka.

–Con razón, y seguro el de la idea de acabarse la botella no fue Hyoga, ¿o sí?

Máscara Mortal lo observa con una sonrisa chueca mientras Afrodita recuerda su encuentro con el Fénix, hace unas horas, a la salida de la decimosegunda casa.

–No debiste golpearlo, él…

–No te metas, Piscis –lo interrumpió Ikki, las manos aún echas puño, cierta fractura en la voz, que intentaba ser de roca. –No te importa.

–Él sólo estaba intentando no alarmarte.

Afrodita lo tomó de un hombro y el Fénix, como antes hiciera con Aioros en el pueblo, lo apartó de un manotazo.

–No te importa –repitió, y su voz era el eco de una réplica más.

Afrodita pensó insistir de nuevo, pero al fin desistió. –No va a hacerme caso.

Y regresó a la casa de Piscis, al pasillo que conecta las escalinatas de Acuario con las que suben a las habitaciones del Patriarca, a las de Athena. Ahí, la réplica del temblor era apenas un murmullo, las pisadas de un insecto incapaz de horadar el mármol de las columnas.

–Y si…– durante un segundo rozó la puerta detrás de la que todavía se escuchaban los sollozos de Shun, un poco ahogados. Lo imaginó con la cara enterrada en la almohada, aún recriminándose por hacer enojar a su hermano mayor. –Mejor no.

Prefirió bajar a Cáncer; sabía que Máscara Mortal había pasado el día entero fuera del Santuario, en el pueblo, en algún bar, seguro. Podría reírse a costa de los estragos de su borrachera.

Y entonces descubrió el libro. Y lo hojeó hasta encontrarse con sus propias palabras, las que convocaron a la diosa Cihuacoatl, al fantasma del cuento de Hyoga.

* * *

><p>Aioros va de vuelta al Santuario.<p>

–No era él, no era él–, repite; las únicas palabras que conoce. Mira el camino hacia el pueblo, una réplica del temblor vuelve a extender los dedos bajo sus pies. La tierra jadea y él recuerda de nuevo el rostro que se encontró a la vuelta de una esquina, los ojos que nunca antes había visto en el rostro del caballero de Capricornio.

Después de mucho andar, de asomarse a patios y hostales, a restaurantes y bares, a tiendas de comestibles, tropezó con Shura frente a la casa donde Ikki se hospedara. Su amigo tenía la mirada fija, y Aioros pensó no en el pájaro que seguro dormía en la jaula, bajo el lienzo oscuro sin utilidad en estos días, sino en un camino que atravesaba la casa y el pueblo entero y el vecino y el vecino hasta llegar a la espuma de la orilla y al oleaje y al horizonte que se aleja conforme se le pretende alcanzar y tocaba exhausto una orilla de bronce y hojas verdes enormes allá en una lejanía incluso de años de siglos porque la selva de lanzas envenenadas y las ropas blancas ligerísimas y los caballeros dorados nunca podrían pertenecer a la misma época.

–¿Shura?–, preguntó. El camino hacia otro tiempo volvió a dibujarse frente a sus ojos gracias al silencio del caballero de Capricornio, a su voltearse a verlo como si estuviera contando cada una de las vértebras de su cuello. A su mirada.

–Allá es donde se le puede encontrar.

Shura apenas movió los labios al pronunciar esa frase. ¿A quién o a qué se refería? ¿Al epicentro de los continuos temblores, tal vez? ¿A un enemigo? Aioros no alcanzó a preguntar nada. De los ojos de piedra de Shura brotó un perfume de adormecimiento que lo hizo trastabillar primero, y luego despertar en una habitación casi desnuda, a no ser por una cómoda y una silla, la cama sobre la que descansaba, sobre la que intentaba olvidar una pesadilla enorme que, sin embargo, no era lo que había obligado a abrir los ojos.

Se soñó en un encierro de cuerpos, una maraña confusa de piernas, cabezas, torsos y brazos, todos enrojecidos, como hechos de barro. Trenzados. Cuatro muros alrededor de ese encierro y una lluvia negra por encima, agua para disolver la sangre del embaldosado. Y risas, y sonidos metálicos, de pasos, de armaduras, muy probablemente.

Y entonces lo sobresaltó algo parecido a un roce en la cabeza. Y abrió los ojos a solas, frente a la puerta abierta a un jardín de macetones oscuros. ¿El cosmos de Athena? No; más bien parecía una pluma, uno de los invisibles componentes del aire. Debía regresar al Santuario de inmediato.

Se incorporó, un leve mareo lo devolvió al colchón, a la tibieza de las mantas. Este ruido seguro atrae al dueño de la casa, se dijo, apoyando los pies en las baldosas, levantándose, dirigiéndose a la salida, al patio, al portón principal. Pero a nadie encontró, nadie lo detuvo ni preguntó si se encontraba bien, qué le había ocurrido.

–¿Y si…?

Aioros estiró la mano pero se detuvo antes de tocar el lienzo de la jaula, de alzarlo; el pájaro podría alertar al dueño; no era buena idea.

Salió a la calle sin volverse, sin ver la sombra más allá del patio casi cuadrado.

**Día cinco, mañana**

Caballeros de bronce y dorados suben hasta las habitaciones de Athena. Bajo sus pies, algo que ha dejado de ser réplica para convertirse en un tremor fuera de la escala de cualquier método de medición. Saga, Seiya, Camus, Shiryu, Aioros y Dohko ven a la diosa de espaldas, mirando hacia afuera con los hombros bajos. Aioros niega en silencio, la cabeza agachada; pensaba encontrarla como en otras ocasiones: el báculo como complemento de la mano derecha, los brazos abiertos, usando su cosmos entero para apuntalar una esperanza.

–Esta vez no sé qué hacer…– susurra para el caballero de Sagitario, adelantado a los demás unos cuantos pasos. Aioros sonríe apenas, calla, pide al grupo que dejen a solas a la diosa, que vayan a vigilar las casas y los alrededores; tal vez la gente de las cercanías necesite de su ayuda.

–No se preocupe, señorita Saori, hallaremos una solución– dice con una reverencia y sale. Ella cierra los ojos y camina en círculos, por hacer algo. Su nombre en boca de uno de los caballeros de más alto rango, de un orgulloso dorado; no, ni él cree que el desastre de la oscuridad y los temblores pueda arreglarse. Saori; esta vez no es la diosa que defiende a la tierra, a los hombres, sino un ser humano. Una mujer joven. ¿Cómo defender a la tierra de ella misma? Porque el ataque viene del fondo de cráteres y océanos; no se trata de una amenaza de negrura o de mares eternos. Poseidón es inexistente ahora, como lo es Hades. Y ella no tiene armas para enfrentar los temblores que amenazan con tragarse el pueblo y el Santuario de un solo bocado.

* * *

><p>No debió dormir de nuevo, pero el filo negro del aire la hizo volver a refugiarse dentro de la tibieza de las mantas. Sonríe, por fortuna aún no es demasiado tarde.<p>

Sube los peldaños uno a uno. Y parece imposible no recordar aquellos, tan lejanos y tan altos –los hombres subían con la espalda muy inclinada, adorando a los dioses desde antes de llegar a su presencia–, peldaños hechos arena por unos maderos en cruz y un hato de espadas. Los siente bajo los pies aunque haya perdido hace tanto el derecho de transitarlos.

Estas escaleras son distintas, piensa. Ya ha atravesado tres templos vacíos. Lástima, le hubiera gustado conocer a otros guardianes. Piensa en el de la primera casa, en la amabilidad de sus ojos de cielo a punto de amanecer. Y vuelve a sonreír. Él no volvió a preguntarle nada.

–Deténgase.

La orden difumina los peldaños, el rostro blanco de Mu, esa especie de lunares, su entrecejo un poco fruncido, en que había auténtica preocupación por ella. Alza la vista. Detrás de esa única palabra, de ese deténgase a medio camino entre hablar y gritar, hay un rostro bronceado, ceñudo, una armadura con el color del sol. El caballero de Leo está a la entrada de la quinta casa, dispuesto a no dejarla pasar.

–Señor, perdone… Necesito…

–Nada. ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?

Ella mira el cielo sin estrellas del Santuario, se busca en la lengua algo diferente al nombre del caballero de Aries; si lo menciona tal vez podría acarrearle alguna dificultad.

–Señor, debo seguir adelante. ¿Por ventura podría…

–No, lo siento–, corta Aioria un poco más sereno. Otros han intentado invadir el territorio de Athena; las huestes de Hades, por ejemplo. Y esta mujer tiene un aspecto menos peligroso que el de los espectros. "Tal vez no sea capaz de daño alguno", piensa. De todos modos no está dispuesto a dejarla seguir.

–Por favor, no quiero usar la fuerza. Debo pedirle que regrese.

Detrás de su aspereza está la cordialidad de Mu, susurra ella. Tal vez, después de todo, sí sea posible convencerlo.

–Señor–, le dice, el cuerpo en cuclillas, como cuando se sentaba sobre los talones a escuchar la sabiduría de la abuela. –Si usted ha cometido falta ante sus dioses, si teme a las desdichas con que los hacedores del mundo pueden colmar sus días, déjeme seguir.

Silencio.

Ella piensa en las ciénagas de sangre, en las paredes agujeradas y en los señores del agua, del viento, del sol, convertidos en una de las rocas de cualquier templo en honor al nuevo dios.

–No me obligue a decirle más, señor. Si imagina la obsidiana en su vientre y el llanto de siglos y su nombre en el lodo, interminablemente, debe dejarme pasar.

Aioria cierra los ojos, se vuelve hacia el pasillo. La súplica con el quiebre en la última sílaba trae la tarde afuera del hospital. A Seiya, herido bajo la armadura de su hermano Aioros, al Cisne y a Shun fuera de combate luego de un Plasma Relámpago, a la diosa con el pecho desprotegido y la mirada alta. A sí mismo, de bruces, suplicando como lo hace esta muchacha morena.

De dónde vienes, quisiera preguntarle, quién eres que ruegas con semejantes palabras. Pero se queda callado, no le gustaría arrancarle más lágrimas. Prefiere darle la espalda, hundirse en las penumbras de Leo y desde ahí, avergonzado, decir:

–Adelante.

Ella atraviesa, custodiada por las columnas, mientras el caballero de Leo espera que Shaka no quiera añadir un Tesoro del Cielo a la carga que ya soportan esos hombros pequeños.

* * *

><p>Shaka presiente a alguien que sube de Leo a Virgo. La ve; alguien sin cosmos ni velocidad de la luz. Alguien del pueblo, quizás. Y sin embargo, su llegada coincide con un cambio en la presencia de la diosa. Más allá del templo de Piscis la débil claridad de Athena parece perder fuerza. El caballero mira el cielo, es el hocico del infierno y una roca al mismo tiempo. Duda por un momento, al final decide subir. Hacia Leo no existe amenaza; en cambio, camino de las habitaciones del Patriarca, se encontrará con la causa de los cambios en la densidad del cielo y en el cosmos de Athena.<p>

–Vigilen, tengo un presentimiento –dice a Dohko y Shiryu al pasar por Libra. Ambos lo ven seguir de frente, sin voltear. El maestro del Dragón, como Shaka, también sospecha algo.

–¿Qué va a pasar, maestro?

–No sé, Shiryu.

El caballero de Libra se sorprende con su propia respuesta. Habló antes de explorar con la mente los alrededores, ni siquiera arriesgó alguna hipótesis.

Milo se une a Shaka en su camino a Sagitario. Y entonces los ven. Seres todos huesos y jirones de piel asidos apenas a las costillas, a las clavículas.

–¿Q–qu…?

Milo se abraza a Shaka. Grita. Ni Restricción ni Aguja Escarlata; lo primero no se le ocurre probarlo, y para lo segundo… no hay sitio donde clavar dicho ataque.

–Milo… Por favor–. Shaka no puede evitar reírse; tal vez le cuente lo del susto a Camus, al Cisne.

–¿Son de verdad, Shaka? ¿Los ves?

–Milo, no son consecuencia de la resaca; si no los atacamos invadirán el Santuario.

El Escorpión observa a Virgo. ¿Cómo…? Pero claro; él está acostumbrado a las visiones de los infiernos a donde envía a sus oponentes; unos cuantos esqueletos salidos de algún punto de las escalinatas no pueden asustarlo.

Después de la sorpresa inicial se multiplican las Restricciones, los Tesoro del Cielo, sin resultado aparente; los invasores siguen arrastrándose hacia abajo.

–Parece que no existen–, dice el caballero del Escorpión. Luego unas falanges le rozan la mano y él, como si se la hubieran envuelto en telarañas, la sacude. –No te rías, Shaka. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Una carcajada queda en connato; él, el hombre más cercano a Dios, tampoco tiene un plan B.

–Podemos escondernos…

–Milo…

Y se interrumpe; después de todo no es mala idea: ocultarse y ayudar a la gente del pueblo a que se oculte; limpiar el camino para esos seres. Quién sabe, quizá se vayan solos, así, sin más, como vinieron.

* * *

><p>Saori observa cómo la sombra de nuevos esqueletos se vuelve cada vez más nítida. Hace unos instantes, cuando aparecieron los primeros, los creyó un sueño de esos que vienen luego de una cena pesada o una película de terror. Después oyó sus pisadas, su arrastrarse sobre el embaldosado, y elevó sus cosmos para detenerlos.<p>

Obtuvo el efecto contrario: su poder, enfermo de cansancio, no fue suficiente para desvanecerlos. Y en cambio, el esfuerzo la tumbó en las escaleras, las piernas demasiado débiles como para soportarla.

A ese llamado no hecho acudió Saga. De inmediato. El caballero de Géminis apenas si dedicó un vistazo a la diosa y concentró su cosmos en un portal hacia Otra Dimensión. Los esqueletos desaparecieron como tragados por un vórtice sin salida y él, sonriendo, volteó hacia la entrada de la habitación. Máscara de Muerte observaba cruzado de brazos.

–No creo que sea suficiente.

Y señaló con la mirada. Aparecieron nuevos esqueletos en apariencia más consistentes que los anteriores, como si las palabras de Cáncer les hubieran inyectado calcio.

Al mismo tiempo se sintió el cosmos de Shaka y el de Milo varias casas abajo.

–Creo que están enfrentando a los que mandaste a otra dimensión, Saga; sólo les acortaste el camino.

Saga apretó las manos, ¿qué podían hacer?

–¿Sugieres algo, Cáncer?, porque no veo que prepares ningún ataque.

Máscara Mortal alzó la vista hacia el techo.

–Esperemos. No creo que sea necesario atacarlos; no parecen interesados en nosotros… por ahora…

El guardián de la cuarta casa tenía razón. Y aunque a salvo, envuelta en sigilo, la diosa no puede evitar un sabor a frutas podridas en la garganta: la impotencia. Ella debería hacer frente a esa amenaza, pero en cambio tiene que ocultarse y aguardar.

**Día cinco, mañana–mediodía**

–Tzitzimimes… El Mictlan se derrama…

Hyoga despierta con un grito a centímetros de sus labios y una daga clavada a mitad de la frente. Ve un vaso en la mesita de noche junto a la cama en la que reposa. ¿Dónde está? El agua del vaso, a medias, le devuelve las náuseas de ayer en la noche. Recuerda el vodka, las llamas del líquido sobre la lengua; ¿cuánto tomó? La tercera parte de la botella; no, la mitad. Cree.

Un estruendo en el pasillo central de la casa. Ahora el dolor en la frente, causado por las dos frases, parece nada en comparación con el nuevo, consecuencia de una Ejecución Aurora y del Polvo de Diamantes de Camus.

El Cisne abre apenas la puerta, las baldosas duelen bajo sus pies descalzos, una nueva punzada y el sabor a trapo a lo largo y ancho de la garganta. ¿Podrían callarse?, piensa antes de ver el Muro de Cristal de Mu protegiéndolos a ambos mientras el caballero de Acuario combate contra… ¿unos esqueletos?

Sí; esqueletos iguales a los de su pesadilla.

Los recuerda muy bien, los ve salir de nuevo de esa otra oscuridad. Avanzan monótonamente. Uno, otro, otro más, igual a los anteriores, una proyección que se repite. Lo negro que los da a luz parece tener la intención de devorar la estatua de Athena. Al principio es una viruela en el vestido y el escudo de la estatua, pero después la mancha invade las habitaciones de la diosa, las del Patriarca, la casa de Piscis, las escalinatas…

–Mu, permíteme ayudarle a mi Maestro…

–No estás en condiciones.

–P-pero… yo…

El guardián de la primera casa voltea a verlo con indignación. Ese gesto de molestia es tan inusual en Mu que Hyoga prefiere volver sobre sus pasos mientras Camus congela a unos cuantos adversarios y el resto baja hacia el Coliseo, hacia el cementerio, tal vez.

* * *

><p>El cementerio, la casa de tanto caballero muerto en defensa del Santuario desde hace siglos. El silencio que flota por debajo de la oscuridad. Dentro de él, ahí, Ikki puede pensar sin que siquiera el viento lo interrumpa.<p>

Sigue viendo la espalda limpia de Shun mientras camina hacia la hoguera. ¿Y si de verdad no fuera él? De ser su hermano quien se acerca al Fuego Nuevo, tendría el cuerpo tan herido como lo tiene desde hace tres días.

En tal caso, debería disculparse con su hermano menor por lo de las bofetadas.

Quien lo viera así, sentado sobre una lápida que brilla de tan blanca, aún en esta noche, lo confundiría con alguien que llora por el alma que habitó el cuerpo que duerme en esa tumba. Un ser doliente, nieto o bisnieto del difunto, tal vez un ángel con las alas rotas, sin fuerza para separarse del epitafio en la piedra.

A lo lejos parece un fragmento de la lápida, una roca llorosa que los sobrevivientes hicieron tallar para que acompañara la muerte de su abuelo, de su padre. Una persona con ojos podría confundirlo, pero no los esqueletos, porque en esa caja de resonancia que es su cráneo forma remolinos el olor del caballero que ha ido y regresado tantas veces del infierno. Y de la muerte. El que tiene la guardia baja, además.

Los esqueletos se acercan a él por detrás. Ikki, en sus meditaciones, ignora las pisadas, confunde el roce de los huesos con los dedos del aire, empapados de polvo. Shun, repite una vez más. Ojalá el nombre de mi hermano fuera el conjuro para hacer salir al sol, piensa, ojalá no fuera necesario un sacrificio.

Un jirón de viento en los hombros lo hace voltear. Y se encuentra con las cuencas llenas de negro, con una dentadura perfecta a centímetros de su nariz. La sorpresa, no la visión de un esqueleto, borra el Puño Fantasma y las Alas del Fénix.

En ese instante el aire pronuncia el nombre del ataque de su hermano. Su poder máximo, oculto por destructivo.

–¡Tormenta Nebular!–, escucha. Y el esqueleto es un recuerdo del cementerio, algo de pronto olvidado. Ikki sonríe; Shun acaba de defenderlo.

El Fénix voltea para encontrarse con un cementerio solo, como lo estaba cuando llegó…

–¿Y Shun?

* * *

><p>–Athena…<p>

–Ella estará bien, Saga, Seiya no se le despegará ni porque escuche el grito de "¡Fuego!"

Cáncer y Géminis sonríen. Un poco de silencio, la estatua de la diosa moteada de la misma noche que reina en el mundo.

–¿Cómo sabías que no iba a funcionar la Otra Dimensión?

Máscara Mortal observa la Athena de piedra, la enorme, efigie idéntica a la diosa durante la Era del Mito. Esqueletos nacen a cada instante de las manchas que la devoran. Se arrastran, desaparecen al tocar la escalinata. Ambos caballeros los miran desde un costado, semiocultos; no hay necesidad de agacharse o confundirse por completo con las rocas.

–Porque los ataqué ahí mismo, en el lugar donde desaparecen–, responde al fin el caballero de la cuarta casa. –Las Ondas Infernales, como tu Otra Dimensión, sólo les sirvieron para evitar el cansancio de la escalera. Saga, pusimos un elevador para esas cosas… No te rías, que no es divertido, ¿qué vamos a hacer?, son inmunes, parece.

De nuevo el silencio, espacio cuyo fondo es ocupado por el arrastrarse de esos seres.

–Apuesto a que Hyoga sabe qué son.

Máscara Mortal asiente, para luego decir:

–¿Cómo le estará yendo con la cruda?

Risas ahogadas sin ser necesario; las vértebras de los esqueletos nunca giran. Ni izquierda ni derecha, sólo el frente, la puerta dimensional hasta las habitaciones de Athena y de ahí hasta algún punto cercano a Virgo, suponen.

–Ojalá Shaka pueda mandarlos al infierno.

–¿A cuál, Saga?, porque estos parecen clientes de un infierno distinto del inframundo de Hades, distinto también del que ocupan los oponentes de Virgo.

–Al que sea –responde el caballero de Géminis mientras la oscuridad exhala una nueva bocanada de monstruos.

* * *

><p>La entrada de Capricornio. Ella vuelve a mirar las escalinatas. Las de arriba, las de abajo. Piensa en los esqueletos. No tuvo necesidad de empujarlos, de esconderse. Bastó con inclinar la cabeza y hacerse a un lado, sólo lo necesario para que pasaran sin rozarla. Fue suficiente con atravesar rápido y de puntillas mientras dos hombres arrojaban una especie de culebras al rostro de los esqueletos tres templos abajo.<p>

Buscarán primero la carne muerta, piensa. Abrirán las tumbas para devorar los despojos enterrados en cajas de madera y no se detendrán hasta haber comido el último bocado.

–En verdad no existimos–, murmura, pensando en la gente del pueblo, en que los vivos deberán encender velas ante un sepulcro de aire o rellenar con animales muertos el agujero, para después imaginarse al abuelo, al padre, a la esposa, al marido. –¿Y en la Región del Misterio?

¿Por qué no la detectaron? Ella también está muerta, aunque de otra manera. Afortunadamente; si no, no podría llegar hasta aquel a cuyos pies confesará sus faltas.

–Pero antes…

Lo sabe. Vuelve a levantar la vista. Al final de la escalera, el décimo templo. Hay una sombra ante la puerta. Una gris. Ahí está. El invasor de hace siglos, el blanco, el barbado. De nuevo. El del sueño, el de la fuente allá abajo, en el pueblo.

Y tiene que seguir sumando escalones. Si quiere deshacerse de su carga, debe subir sin detenerse.

**Día cinco, mediodía**

–Ninguno nació. El posible consejero escogió volver a la región sin puertas ni ventanas antes que llegar a un vientre.

Están lejos de la escultura de la diosa y la espada. Ella deja hacer a Shura. Al que debajo de Shura pasea ambas manos por entre sus cabellos. Habla a nadie.

–Y así no vimos la advertencia en la lejanía. No bebas de su cuerpo, es ponzoñoso, aléjate, corre, o tendrás que poner una sonrisa encima de tu asco, fueron cantos sin alas.

El caballero de Capricornio le acaricia el frío del cuello, contagiado del clima de esta noche tan larga. Le habla como si la llamara desde un más allá de siglos:

–Sois vos, mi señora, mi trozo de jade. Te presentí, has emergido de mis recuerdos, así, tal y como erais entonces, redonda fruta madura.

Las palabras de Shura son aleteo de mariposas. Ruedan por los hombros de ella, a lo largo de sus brazos. La muchacha parece ignorarlo, asida a los tiempos viejos.

–Muchas dejamos suspiros y sonrisas ante él, lo seguimos pegadas a su sombra. Y él, el extranjero, tomó como de un vino, escogió, sí, no, sí, no. Al principio no lo sentimos: el hato de espinas que era su lengua, su cuerpo rondándonos la piel en las habitaciones del antiguo señor, buitre listo para hundir el pico en nuestro pecho, para tragarse nuestro corazón.

La respuesta del caballero es arrodillarse, medir con los dedos la distancia más larga entre su cintura y sus tobillos. Ella sigue hablando, sin beber una sola gota de ese lenguaje de roces. Los ojos en la salida hacia Acuario.

–El extranjero nos vio distintas, trozos de una tierra lejana a la suya, donde las mujeres son pétalos y encaje. A nuestros ojos él era un dios, un dios de metal y truenos en los dedos. Y caminamos tras sus pasos.

Shura encuentra el ruedo del traje de la muchacha. El tejido de algodón, igual de suave al tacto que las sedas venidas de más allá del mar. Y sus dedos desandan el camino, esta vez por debajo de la tela, arrastrándola a su paso. Murmura:

–Sois hermosa… Casi lo había olvidado… Venid, os lo ruego, quiero pacer otra vez en vuestros campos, quiero ver si mi casa sigue intacta en vuestro vientre.

Y ella desciende hasta la altura del que gobierna al guardián de la décima casa por encima de su espíritu. Permite que esos dientes le muerdan los labios, que sus manos exploren el verano que guarda entre las piernas.

–Su cuerpo distinto nos engañó. Pero sólo al principio, luego se desnudó. A partir de entonces no hubo una súplica. Escuchamos su voz de gritos, sus órdenes tejidas con dentelladas, probamos el veneno de su saliva sin un venid, os lo ruego. Rogar; esas flores nunca brotaron de sus labios, tallos espinosos tuvo como voz.

Shura, su respiración hecha vaho que le humedece el oído. Cierra los ojos mientras él sigue en esa misión de reconocimiento por debajo de su vestido. Un roce en el talle luego de estrujarle el pecho.

–Antes no os lo dije, pero pudisteis adivinarlo: mi devoción en los actos que os prodigué: otorgaros mi simiente, asomarme a vuestro cuerpo. Sí, seguís siendo la misma, y yo sigo amándoos como entonces. Ahora, aquí, en esta tierra tan lejana a la nuestra. Venid.

Y ella lo ve a los ojos por primera vez desde que llegara. Es sólido, tiene sombra. Detrás de la amenaza del invasor hay una mirada castaña, inocente. Y sonríe; a pesar de sentir sobre su cuerpo las ofensas de aquellos hombres, sonríe. Le acaricia el cabello, como él lo hiciera antes, roza su rostro con los labios. Un beso. La respiración casi vacía de aire de Shura.

–Antes esos ruegos me habrían abierto el corazón. Y hoy, dentro, tendría un recuerdo terso, no este dolor de puñetazos e insultos, de gritos arrancados. La fuerza del desprecio no me torcería la boca–, dice, y vuelve a besarlo, ahora en la boca, rodeándolo con ambos brazos. –Gracias a ti otros vinieron a anidar entre nuestras piernas. Alguien debió advertírnoslo.

Y lo empuja. Shura cae de espaldas, la cabeza contra el embaldosado. Cierra los ojos un momento. Para recuperar la forma definida de las columnas, del pasillo. Y luego, al enderezarse, todavía sentado en el suelo, mira el lugar donde la muchacha se aovilló como si le fuera extraño. No hay nadie. Un dolor en el pecho. Sangre cerca del corazón y en la espalda. Tiene la mente en blanco.

* * *

><p>Shun intenta caminar por enésima vez sin ayudarse con las manos. Pero la casa de Piscis parece hecha con los tallos de la Rosa Diabólica de Afrodita: apenas puede apoyar los pies, no tan firme o las espinas del suelo se le clavarán en las plantas, atravesando su vendaje. Afrodita, de regreso del templo de cáncer, lo mira sin ser visto; el caballero de Andrómeda parece más atento a las escalinatas hacia Acuario que a las columnas o el pasillo hacia el cuarto del Patriarca.<p>

El caballero de Piscis menea la cabeza. Duda un momento entre subir a las habitaciones de la diosa o permanecer en la decimosegunda casa. Da media vuelta, unos pasos, y entonces lo escucha. Silbidos agitan el aire antes tranquilo del templo. Un grito.

Y voltea para encontrar a Shun de bruces. ¿Tropezó?, ¿tan violentamente?, piensa, y el aire vuelve a silbar, desarrolla brazos, manos que impiden que Afrodita se acerque a Andrómeda.

A unos cuantos metros, el caballero dorado ve nacer tallos y pétalos rojos en la espalda de Shun. A través de sus ropas blancas. La atmósfera es un látigo, murmura, mientras arroja Rosas Diabólicas Reales contra un enemigo invisible cuya mano, ahora sin la intervención de Shura, azota por segunda vez a Shun.

–A-Afr…–, un trozo de su nombre en los labios apretados de Shun, entre sus gritos ahogados.

Piscis no puede ayudarlo porque aunque no está lejos, la atmósfera parece un bloque, una de las paredes. Shun apoya ambas manos en el suelo, trata de incorporarse en más de una ocasión, pero el silbido constante del látigo de aire lo devuelve a las baldosas.

–Ikki–, grita antes de perder el sentido.

–Ya, suficiente, fue demasiado–, dice Afrodita, para luego concentrar su cosmos en un botón de rosa blanca que lanza hacia el techo de la casa. La flor madura en el trayecto y al mismo tiempo, un sendero diáfano se abre ante sus pies. El caballero dorado sonríe; podrá intentar algo en auxilio de su compañero.

–¡Largo he dicho, suficiente!–, y se coloca frente a Shun, los brazos abiertos. –¡Rosas Piraña!

Los últimos azotes le traspasan el pecho y reaniman al caballero de Andrómeda. Luego, con la corriente de aire ya en silencio y sin quiebres, tiende una mano a Shun para que se incorpore. Es entonces cuando Ikki aparece en la entrada.

–¡Tú… maldito afeminado…!

Afrodita se pone en pie. El empujón del Fénix lo hace trastabillar. Sólo eso; no cae gracias a la columna cercana.

El guardián del decimosegundo templo se yergue para enfrentar a Ikki. El caballero de bronce prepara un Puño Fantasma, un Fénix Volador que muestre las consecuencias de meterse con su hermano pequeño.

–Idiota–, dice Afrodita, muy tranquilo, las manos vacías de rosas, Ikki no sabe si atacarlo o desviar la mirada. –¿Crees que si yo lo hubiera hecho tendría esto?

Y retira el peto de su armadura. Hilillos de sangre escurren desde cinco heridas largas bajo el metal dorado.

–Son…

–Nunca me torturaría a mí mismo, Ikki, no estoy loco.

La respiración de Afrodita lucha por ser constante, pero el dolor de los golpes siembra pausas en su flujo y por momentos pone diques a su cauce. Sábila, manzanilla, piensa, hervir flores, ja.

Mientras, Ikki se inclina para hablarle a su hermano.

–Shun, Shun…– susurra, lo ayuda a volverse, lo abraza, hace que repose en sus rodillas.

–Ik… en el cementerio…

–Gracias–, sonríe el Fénix. Comprende que lo de hace rato no fue una alucinación, que Shun sí estuvo ahí para defenderlo.

–Lo siento… Lo de ayer…

–No t-te disculpes… Afr… ayúdale…

El Fénix nota una nueva herida en el cuerpo de su hermano: redonda, grande, en la muñeca izquierda. Shun traga saliva como si se tratara de un bocado enorme. Tose débilmente, unas manchas rojas en las comisuras. La cabeza hacia la izquierda.

El silencio brota de entre los mechones que le cubren el rostro.

–¡Shun! ¡Shun!

Ikki lo sacude por los hombros sin darse cuenta. Pero el caballero de Andrómeda no le responde. Ni siquiera se queja. Ikki le acaricia el rostro, dejándole una huella de sangre. Intenta cargarlo. No puede; las baldosas lo creen parte de ellas.

Ayudarle a Afrodita.

–Será mejor que vayamos por la sábila–, sugiere Ikki a Piscis, de pronto sereno, al tiempo de frotarse las manos en el pantalón.

**Día cinco, mediodía–tarde**

–¡Auch! ¡Oye, ten más cuidado!– Afrodita se abraza al respaldo de la silla en la que está sentado, aprieta las piernas como si montara. El ardor de cinco azotes.

–No llores, Piscis.

Ikki sonríe, termina de limpiar las heridas de la espalda del caballero dorado. Deja el paño sobre la mesa, junto al recipiente con el líquido más bien rojizo. El olor de la manzanilla en ambos ya no es ni un estertor. Un trozo de sábila, como en el pecho, una venda y una palmada del Fénix.

–Listo, Afrodita… Oye, pensé que me preguntarías por las cicatrices, qué, ¿no te preocupan?

–¿Me crees tan superficial?–, se queja Afrodita, esconde una sonrisa. "Qué bueno que el Fénix tenga la lengua así de suelta", piensa. –Deja de burlarte de mí.

Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los dos voltean a ver a Shun.

Debieron atenderlo ahí mismo, en el suelo.

–Esta vez funcionó el remedio de Mu, ¿no crees?, ni se queja ni se desangra.

Ikki parece no escuchar las palabras de Afrodita. Mira el cuerpo tendido de su hermano, una manta mal acomodada entre él y el suelo. Menea la cabeza.

–No sé; hay algo que no me gusta. Lo siento…

"Demasiado tranquilo", agrega, silencio en el silencio de la última casa del zodiaco.

–Creo que acaba de moverse– dice el caballero de Piscis, intentando tranquilizarlo aunque sea un poco. Espera que el Fénix crea en su mentira.

De pronto la transparencia del aire gana para sí al caballero de Andrómeda. Por momentos, unos cuantos segundos y luego lo devuelve a la solidez anterior, a la inmovilidad. Sólo Afrodita lo nota; cierra los ojos con fuerza un par de veces, vuelve a enfocar: ni un cambio; Shun es el mismo niño lastimado de hace cinco o tres minutos. Seguro es por el dolor, piensa.

–Oye, Ikki, no creo que esté muy cómodo ahí; deberíamos llev…

El mismo fenómeno corta la sugerencia de intentar mover a Shun a una de las habitaciones. Aunque ahora las intermitencias son más prolongadas.

Ikki no le responde. Observa las escalinatas hacia el cuarto del Patriarca. "Eso es…", murmura. Hay una sombra tejida con huesos en el umbral. Shun…, le escucha decir a Afrodita. Y voltea para ver cómo su hermano desaparece en la garganta de la atmósfera en compañía de alguien más.

* * *

><p>–No debieron ir a emborracharse, Hyoga. Fue una enorme irresponsabilidad de su parte.<p>

El Cisne rinde la cabeza, los hombros. No sabe si decir lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir. Hace rato que Mu y Camus descubrieron que ni el Polvo de Diamantes ni el Muro de Cristal eran necesarios: los esqueletos atraviesan Aries como un fragmento más de su ruta, ignorándolos igual que a Shiryu y a Dohko, a Milo y a Shaka, a Máscara Mortal y a Saga.

–No vuelve a pasar, Mu.

Aries lo mira desde lo alto de su estatura, de su sobriedad.

–No es suficiente. Esos seres no están interesados en nosotros, si no, habrías sido presa fácil para ellos. Y tú, Camus…

–Ya, Mu, no me regañes. Mejor piensa cómo deshacernos de esas cosas.

–No será posible –dice Hyoga, sorprendiendo a su maestro y al guardián de la primera casa. ¿Ni siquiera piensa intentarlo, cuando hace unas tres horas quería ayudar a Camus? –No me vean así, no estoy rindiéndome. Nosotros sólo podemos esperar. Ni Athena es capaz de detenerlos. Pero…

–¿Pero qué?

–En cuanto amanezca desaparecerán.

–¿Seguro, Hyoga?

–Seguro, Mu.

Aries lo mira sin estar del todo convencido. Menea la cabeza, piensa. Ojalá Kiki no se cruce en el camino de esos esqueletos. –¿Cómo dices que se llaman?

–Tzitzimimes. Son los muertos escapados del Mictlan, que es como el inframundo de los mexicas…

Y se interrumpe. Decide no preocupar a su maestro, a Mu; si los tzitzimimes descubren dónde está oculto el sol podrían devorarlo. Y entonces…

* * *

><p>–Mírelos. Aquí ninguno de ellos podrá encontrarlo.<p>

La muchacha sonríe por encima de los ojos verdes de Shun, de la pregunta, silenciosa fuera de esas pupilas. El caballero observa a Afrodita, a su hermano, a las columnas de la decimosegunda casa, como si estuvieran dentro de una pecera con el agua turbia de meses. Y también a los esqueletos, que han empezado a escapar de la Otra Dimensión de Saga, de las Ondas Infernales de Máscara de Muerte.

–De haber llegado antes que yo pudieron devorarlo, señor.

Shun lo imagina: su cuerpo inerte, de pecho abierto, mientras uno de los esqueletos rodea con las falanges su corazón. Una gota roja cae de entre esos dientes, y extiende sus pétalos en la lozanía de su rostro. Ahora su corazón es una granada, o una manzana. Y acaban de darle la primera mordida.

Pero ella, la extraña que le sonríe, ha evitado eso. Lo observa detrás de un par de lágrimas.

Él la escucha decir "perdón, lo siento", como antes él recitara para el alma del colibrí sacrificado en su mano izquierda hace unos días. Y se apoya sobre los brazos, se levanta. Ella permanece sentada sobre sus talones, libera palabras que se deslizan junto a su llanto.

–No tuve el tiempo antes. Debo hacerlo, aunque sea indigna de depositar mis actos junto a usted.

Deja de escucharla. Está muda, la muchacha, pero de cada una de sus frases parecen brotar huesos, músculos, piel y venas. Un corazón. Las letras caminan dejando huellas de hollín, de humo azul. Lo envuelven. Se trata de apariciones blancas que le otorgan una nueva identidad. Ya no es un hombre, sino una vasija donde se depositan los corazones de cada sacrificio. Va más allá: ahora Shun es el punto en el que se reúnen las deidades antiguas, las arrancadas de los adoratorios. Sí, de eso lo visten las frases de la muchacha muda.

Shun la mira a los ojos pese a estar de pie, a que su cuerpo es una roca. Por dentro sigue siendo el caballero de Andrómeda. Y está sentado frente a ella, frente al rostro moreno y a los trozos de obsidiana y a los cabellos lacios, largos.

–Traduje las órdenes del invasor. Me di a él. Vi nacer a los hijos de ambos. Me incliné delante de su cruz–, dice ella, y es como si cayeran una a una las perlas de un larguísimo collar roto. –Llevas en ti a los dioses viejos. Por eso me atrevo. Porque dentro, habrá quien pueda retirar la inmundicia de mi cuerpo. Habrá quien pueda limpiarla. Porque eres todos ellos a la vez. Los señores de la existencia.

De pronto un nudo en el hilo. La última perla queda atorada. ¿Y si…

La muchacha piensa en una piedra redonda y plana, en la serpiente que dibuja grecas en la orilla. Sobre ella, tendido, el cuerpo que contiene a los dioses antiguos. Y lleva la imagen a la realidad, aunque falte la piedra. El embaldosado de la casa de piscis bastará. Shun, como antes ella dos templos abajo, se deja moldear por manos ajenas.

Ella busca entre sus ropas, da con el cuchillo de obsidiana, el de las ceremonias, el que le sirvió para herirse la palma y así poder exorcizar al guardián de la casa de capricornio. Lo alza en la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda busca los latidos de Shun. Y sonríe, levemente. Quizá si le abre el pecho, si ofrece su corazón a los tzitzimimes, si pinta de negro el amanecer que ocurrirá mañana, los hijos de ella y de los extranjeros dejen de respirar. Sí, puede ser. Así se sacudirá la inmundicia, el peso de unos quinientos años de los hombros.

Ahí están. Los latidos, su eco. La punta negra hace presión sobre la piel. Y entonces tropieza con ellos. Los chalchihuitl de su rostro. Sus ojos verdes, dos lagos calmos anteriores a los nueve presagios funestos.

Y decide soltar la obsidiana ceremonial. Su sonrisa se hace más amplia. Un beso, apenas el roce contra los labios de Shun. Qué ojos limpios, susurra.

–Tal vez los hombres se vuelvan otros al contemplar este sol. Tal vez el lugar de los vivos mejore.

**Día cinco, tarde**

Era ella. Quien hace un año me recibió entre sus piernas. La joven del sueño. Soy todos los dioses, dijo, los lanzados de los adoratorios. Con sus palabras y con su cuerpo inclinado. No lo merezco, respondí como la segunda noche, esta vez sin hablar, mirándola. Pero no hizo caso, continuó de rodillas luego de besarme, como si estuviera en presencia de alguien mayor, de un sacerdote o de un emperador. En silencio.

Y de pronto desapareció el ardor en la espalda, también las heridas de mis pies, las de las muñecas. Pude sostenerme sin necesidad de las paredes o de un hombro. Nunca estuve atado a una columna en la casa de capricornio, ningún látigo me golpeó, tampoco hubo más de un alma dentro de Shura. Nadie estuvo a punto de convertir el invernadero de piscis en un desierto.

Volteé. Volví a ver a mi hermano, a Afrodita, la oscuridad de decimosegunda casa. El aire no había cambiado. Era agua, o líquido amniótico. Los temblores, quizá sólo por un momento, se habían evaporado, y los esqueletos habían vuelto a dormir a sus tumbas.

El mundo, nuevo, estaba recién desenvuelto.

Dime tu nombre, pedí a una sombra. Parecía estar vacío el lugar en el que la muchacha apoyó las rodillas, ¿dónde se fue?

* * *

><p>Ikki se encuentra con los ojos de su hermano. Sólo su cuello ha girado, permanece casi de espaldas. El Fénix reprime un quiebre de la garganta. Que no salga, no enfrente de Afrodita, que también mira a un Shun traslúcido, sin señal alguna de tortura. Sin hablar, igual que él.<p>

El caballero de bronce lo sabe. Ahí tiene el sueño que lo atacó frente al patio del jilguero. Ahí está el chalchihuitl, la espalda limpia de heridas, blanquísima, casi resplandeciente, como sábana tendida al sol. Ahí está, de igual modo, su pregunta:

–¿Por qué?

La visión se cumple punto por punto. Falta que Shun le sonría, que se aleje sin volverse una vez más, sin responderle.

–¿Qué pasa?– Es Afrodita; se sale del guión. Piscis mira cómo Ikki aprieta los puños y tensa el rostro, cómo no logra reprimir un par de lágrimas. Luego voltea hacia el rincón en el que atendieron a Shun. –Es como si nunca le hubieran sembrado la espalda de rubíes…–, susurra. Y quisiera tener a la mano el libro de Hyoga, que trajo con él al regresar de la cuarta casa. Le agradaría leer sus propias palabras en esas páginas. Pero lo dejó en su habitación. Y no se atreve a moverse.

Hay algo más ajeno a la escena de hace días. Un hato casi negro a un costado de Shun. Ikki y Afrodita ven cómo aclara desde el centro, cómo se delata ladrón de los cuatro últimos amaneceres. Cómo su cuerpo es más largo a la vez que lejano.

Se trata de la joven que trajo Mu en medio de las réplicas del temblor, la que rogó para atravesar Leo, la que, poniendo al conquistador bajo el peso de sus propias culpas, sacó el alma intrusa del cuerpo de Shura. Al final hubo quien se compadeciera de la palabra de los vencidos, la escuchan decir. Y su brazo extendido hacia las habitaciones de Afrodita es lo único entero en esa constelación de vidrios rotos que es su cuerpo.

–Ella… La nieta de la anciana del jilguero…

–La empleada de la librería–, lo interrumpe Hyoga cerca de la entrada.

–Recogió para sí las heridas de Shun…

Los tres la ven como si estuviera junto a ellos: esa especie de vestido blanco y largo estriado de sangre, las perforaciones rojas en manos y pies. Sólo un momento; al siguiente no es nada, un suspiro en el aire.

Y Shun le obsequia una última sonrisa a su hermano mayor.

–¿Por qué?–, repite Ikki, ya sin preocuparse por lo roto de su voz, por las líneas saladas que humedecen sus mejillas. Los ojos del Cisne en las baldosas, Afrodita es el único que lo mira. Shun le responde con sus pasos alejándose hacia lo negro.

* * *

><p>Ningún esqueleto vuelve a atravesar el Santuario. Como si el hermano menor del Fénix se los hubiera llevado consigo, no así los temblores.<p>

–Sólo podemos esperar. El resto está en manos de Shun…

Ikki mira a Hyoga tratando de apuñalarlo con los ojos y la pregunta de Afrodita, muerta antes de pronunciarse, despliega su alma en la cabeza del caballero dorado: ¿Cómo, si…?

–Desde él llegará el amanecer.

La respuesta del Cisne es el eco de los pasos de Ikki.

–Ikki…

–No quiero saber más.

Su salida coincide con la llegada de Aioria y Saga.

–Athena ordenó…

–Lo sé, Saga, sólo quiero preguntarle algo a Hyoga; seguro él sabe…

El Cisne los mira con una sonrisa chueca. Está enterado de las instrucciones de la diosa por su cosmos: quiere a seis caballeros dorados en el Santuario, vigilando las cercanías. Los demás deberán bajar al pueblo y ver si pueden echar atrás los terremotos, si es posible ayudar a los pobladores. Ella levantará una barrera. Y así, tal vez…

–¿Qué pasa, Aioria?

Leo lo lleva un poco aparte, vigila de reojo a Saga y a Afrodita, se frota las manos, no se decide.

–Dime–, insiste Hyoga.

–Máscara Mortal dijo que seguro sabías cómo se llaman los esqueletos…

–¿Sí…?

–Bueno… ¿También sabes quién es la joven que…?

Y se detiene. Según Cáncer, el Cisne llegó no por propio pie a la primera casa; así que no pudo ver si pasó por ahí la chica que rogó por el tránsito a través del templo de leo.

–… Olvídalo.

Aioria se aleja unos pasos. La respuesta del caballero de bronce es un ancla.

–Entre los mexicas hubo una mujer que sabía varios idiomas, y también el de los conquistadores. Pertenecía a uno de los pueblos sometidos por los mexicas. Pidió pagos en oro para los extranjeros, incluso se casó con uno bajo la nueva religión y fue madre de uno de los primeros mestizos, o del primero. Después su nombre sirvió para calificar a aquel cuyo gusto se inclina hacia lo extranjero por encima de lo propio.

–Pero…

–Sospeché cuando no encontramos la librería, y hace unos momentos lo supe. Ella regresó a deshacerse de su falta. La huésped de Mu, la sombra que acompañó a Shun antes de que llegaran Saga y tú, es aquella que prestó ayuda a los conquistadores del pueblo mexica.

Aioria piensa en los ruegos de la muchacha. Su nombre en el lodo durante siglos, bajo los pies de los hombres o en su lengua, a manera de insulto. La compadece, pero no puede reprimir la pregunta:

–¿Y tú sabes cómo se llama?

–No pienso repetirlo–, contesta Hyoga. –Ya no importa, de todos modos se fue.

El caballero de Leo inclina la cabeza, la vista en el pasillo. Afrodita y Saga fingen vigilar la salida hacia acuario.

–Lo siento, no debí… En fin; debemos bajar al pueblo, Athena…

–Cualquier cosa que hagamos será provisional.

–Es una orden, debemos obedecerla–. Saga. Desde la entrada. El Cisne menea la cabeza. ¿Por qué no?, aún falta para que amanezca. Quizás así las horas se hagan menos.

–Bien. Pero yo me quedo a vigilar.

* * *

><p>El pueblo es un castillo de naipes. Frágil, atravesado de cuarteaduras. Sus paredes a punto de caer. Athena, desde el Santuario, apuntala cada construcción; lo único que puede hacer, mientras la gente va a resguardarse a campo abierto, o en los dinteles de alguna puerta, como les han enseñado en los simulacros mensuales.<p>

Afrodita, Mu, Shaka, Saga, Dohko, Shura, Hyoga y Seiya vigilan desde aries y piscis. Pero la oscuridad circundante no parece guardar amenaza alguna. Los demás, en el pueblo, tampoco son capaces de hacer algo. Caminan a lo largo de la avenida central, de las callejuelas aledañas. Nada.

–Deberíamos regresar–, sugiere Milo.

–He terminado por creerle a Hyoga; hay que esperar.

El Escorpión y Aioria voltean a ver a Camus.

–¿Y luego?

–Tranquilízate, Aioria. Según Hyoga falta poco para el amanecer, ¿o no?

Leo mira a su hermano mayor. Asiente sin estar convencido. Quisiera que por lo menos aparecieran unos cuantos esqueletos. Para entretenerse. Tamborilea los dedos en la fuente, ¿a poco él es el único ansioso? No lo cree.

–Si pudiéramos deshacer las réplicas…

Y se interrumpe al sentir la mano de Aioros en el hombro. Levanta los ojos. Lo negro vacío de arriba, ni siquiera una luz entre cielo y suelo. Sí, seguro alguien más tiene el deseo de tamborilear los dedos en la orilla de la fuente. Por lo menos uno de sus compañeros; si no es que todos.

**Día cinco, tarde–noche**

–¿Qué lugar es este?

–El Santuario no.

–Pero las escalinatas…

–A fin de cuentas las deidades pueden ser las mismas.

–¿Cómo?

–Viven dentro de nosotros, tu cuerpo, el de los caballeros dorados, el de la señora del jilguero, son su casa. Ahí respiran.

–¿Las mismas? Sí hay tantas como cuerpos en el mundo entonces no es posible que sean las mismas.

–Por eso dije "pueden"; tal vez no lo sean, tal vez haya un panteón para cada grupo divino. Tal vez nosotros los creamos y no ellos a nosotros. Quizá no haya ninguna y quienes dicen representarlas nos engañan.

–¿Y entonces yo? Sólo soy un humano.

–El sexto sol vive dentro de ti. Lo prueba lo del cementerio; el sol es el único que puede enfrentar y vencer a los tzitzimimes.

–¿El sexto?

–Sí, otros cuatro mundos se han destruido. Hay cuatro soles muertos. Con viento, con inundaciones, jaguares, tormentas de arena. Y en ninguno ha habido sobrevivientes. Ahora toca su turno al movimiento, a los terremotos.

–¿Es un castigo? ¿Los dioses…?

–No, nada tiene que ver una mano superior. Sólo son ciclos. Al mundo le tocaba morir ya.

–Y… ¿amanecerá?

–Sólo sigue subiendo. ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Estás cansado?

–Tengo mucho miedo… Mi hermano…

–Ahora él no puede venir. Estás solo. Respira; antes preguntaste qué lugar es este. Se llama "el lugar donde los hombres se hacen dioses.

–Yo…

–No llores. Los hombres no lloran.

–No quiero ser un dios. Y además…

–Ya es tarde.

–Aún no he besado una hoguera. Recuerdo al caballero de la Llama, pero eso fue un ataque; me refiero a que nunca he caminado por voluntad propia hacia el fuego. Me gustaría evitar sumergirme dentro de él.

–Piensa en pétalos.

–Por favor, los pétalos no queman. Me disgusta que se burlen de mí.

–No estoy riéndome a costa tuya, se trata de quitarle aspereza a las escalinatas; ¿no dijiste que tenías miedo?

–En mi caso los pétalos no son una buena imagen.

–Lo siento.

–Y a todo esto, ¿tú eres…?

–Tú mismo. Caminas solo. Soy el tiempo que tardarás en llegar a lo alto de la pirámide.

–Mientes. Si fueras yo deberías saber lo de las técnicas de Afrodita. Lo de nuestra pelea.

–No sólo las rosas tienen pétalos. Y no cambies la conversación. Sigue, arriba. Falta poco.

–Pero no quiero llegar. Prefiero irme.

–No puedes.

* * *

><p>La lectura de Hyoga pone estrellas en el silencio del Santuario. Pronuncia las frases en voz baja, casi como si le confiara secretos al aire, orando, declamando un poema. Aun así Shura, Mu y Shaka lo escuchan con claridad en la primera casa. Afrodita y Saga fingen no ponerle atención.<p>

Hyoga lee de un libro sin tapas ni páginas. O inventa. No puede comprobar si se trata del mismo que robó: sus manos quedaron vacías luego de buscar y rebuscar en la decimosegunda casa. Nada, pensó al fin, debió de llevárselo ella. Sin proponérselo. Tal vez el libro la siguió como prueba de perdón.

–Esta es la leyenda del Quinto Sol, de cuando los dioses se reunieron en Teotihuacan. Era de noche. El Cuarto Sol, Nahui–Atl, se había apagado entre diluvios. Se preguntaron quién tomaría el cargo, quién haría volver al día, quién haría retornar la luz. Designaron a un candidato: Tecuciztecatl. Él debía sacrificarse en la hoguera ceremonial. Intentó tres veces y las tres retrocedió atemorizado ante la flor roja. Hubo alguien más: el que moriría en segundo lugar para darle luz a la noche, Nanahuatzin, un dios enano, contrahecho. Él no lo intentó; lo hizo. Tecuciztecatl lo siguió con vergüenza por su cobardía. Y así volvió a hacerse el día. Un sol estacionado a medio cielo, impulsado luego por la sangre de los dioses restantes. Esto sucedió en Teotihuacan. Así fue el nacimiento del Sol y la Luna en el lugar donde los hombres se hacen dioses…

Ikki también lo escucha, sentado en la tumba donde lo atacaron los tzitzimimes. ¡Cállate de una buena vez!, grita a nadie. Todos, excepto el Cisne, lo escuchan. Y saben que Nanahuatzin es el nuevo nombre de Shun, que ahora estará subiendo las escalinatas de Teotihuacan, muy lejos del Santuario, que sí, que volverá a amanecer luego de su sacrificio en el fuego.

El Fénix observa la lápida, el nombre ilegible. Una parecida tendría que ser el sitio de reposo para su hermano pequeño. Algo sólido y cercano en vez del cielo de la mañana y la tarde. Algo para ver, tocar y visitar todos los días. Algo igual a la cruz en la tumba de Esmeralda. Si la de ella fuera de aire, piensa, quizás estaría acostumbrado; pero no es así.

Alguien se acerca.

–Si se atreven a molestarme…–, dice el Fénix, las mejillas anegadas. Apenas voltea. Distingue una cabellera larga y rubia, alguien delgado. –Shaka.

Virgo pretende seguir de largo, en silencio. Podría intentar algo para volver juntos al Santuario, amenazarlo con un castigo, por ejemplo; las órdenes de Athena son para todos. Sonríe; Aioria de Leo ya estaría arrastrándolo al palacio del Patriarca. Shaka prefiere sentarse en el suelo, junto a Ikki, dándole la espalda. Y hablar, como él, a nadie.

–La muerte es un inicio. Y si hay un renacer cada día, cada mañana, entonces la muerte no existe.

Ikki no sabe si golpearlo o abrazarse a él y llorar. Su hermano.

–Y ni siquiera le voy a ver los ojos cuando… A Esmeralda la acuné, acaricié su agonía ¿quién va a arrullar a Shun al iniciar ese sueño? Nadie, unos dedos de estado indeterminado.

Prefiere callar, pero la imagen ya se ha abierto paso hasta él y no hay manera de hacerla retroceder, de borrarla. Shun es una masa negra, su nueva respiración es de humo azul–gris, respiración que se eleva mientras varios hombres lo salpican de gotas rojas. Y la luz se hace sobre un cuerpo insepulto.

–No me importaría vivir bajo un sol negro.

Un nuevo tremor.

–La tierra puede engullirse ella misma; ¿qué si no volviera a amanecer?

Shaka dice no con la cabeza. Apenas apoya la mano en el hombro de Ikki.

–Regresemos–, susurra. Para el Fénix no hubo ni una vibración en el aire. Está a solas.

* * *

><p>La cima. Ahí está. El sembradío de fuego.<p>

–Fuego Nuevo–, murmura Shun cuando no debió hacerlo. Mira sus brazos, sus piernas blanquísimas. Es tan diferente a esos hombres casi desnudos, morenos y altos, fornidos.

Un último intento:

–¿En verdad debo estar aquí? No sé, parezco… lejano a ellos.

Y la voz que lo acompañó en las escalinatas le responde:

–Tonatiuh, Nanahuatzin.

Shun llora en silencio, ni un intento de parar; el fuego ya evaporará el agua y le hará una máscara de sal.

–No quiero. Hay tristeza en mi corazón–, dice, pero al elevar su voz, es otro el sonido que escucha: Yn nehuatl, ahmo nitlanequi. Yn noyolouh choca.

Se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, se muerde el labio inferior. Oquizaco in Tonatiuh, chalchihuitl, Cihuacoatl, teocalli, son palabras suyas. Era cierto entonces. Estaba destinado, como con el Señor del inframundo, Hades.

–¿Y aquí cómo es el inframundo?

Cierra los ojos. Ikki… Pasos sin detenerse. ¿Qué estarán haciendo su hermano y sus amigos? Ignora las sombras en torno a la enorme hoguera. Casi corre. ¿La velocidad de la luz, la tormenta nebular, funcionarían?, piensa; así tal vez muera antes de que el fuego levante ámpulas en su piel. Podría huir. El inframundo mexica. Nadie contesta su pregunta. La hoguera. Tal vez ahí dentro esté la respuesta, sólo que no sabe traducirla.

Lo último que escucha es el crujir de esos pétalos rojos, anaranjados.

* * *

><p><strong>Viene el epílogo...<strong>


	8. Epílogo

**La empleada de la librería**, la chica que encuentra Mu y que luego sube hasta Piscis en el último capítulo, es Malinalli, o doña Marina, o la Malinche. Fue traductora y amante de Hernán Cortés y le dio un hijo, Martín Cortés, aunque luego él la casa con Juan Jaramillo, uno de los soldados. Los conquistadores la encontraron a su llegada a lo que hoy es Tabasco, esclava que conocía la lengua nahuatl, la de Tabasco, y que aprendió el castellano. Me parece que, como Cortés, aún despierta opiniones encontradas (para mí él es un asesino, más que de personas, de culturas, un ladrón), ya que se alió a los conquistadores y ayudó a la caída del imperio mexica (de ahí el término de malinchista).

**Las palabras de Shun** (capítulo anterior): Yn noyolouh choca, la traducción literal es "mi corazón llora, y Yn nehuatl, ahmo nitlanequi, no quiero (o literal, en cuanto a mí, no quiero). (Copyright y agradecimiento al curso de nahuatl y a los diccionarios, ¡es tan bello ese idioma!)

* * *

><p><strong>Día seis, mañana<strong>

Los temblores dejaron de recorrer la tierra por la noche. Casas derrumbadas en el pueblo y en el Santuario, el coliseo cubierto de escombros, grietas en las paredes, el saldo.

En la madrugada, Athena y sus caballeros salieron, igual que la gente del pueblo. Y esperaron, observando el terciopelo negro del cielo desde las escalinatas.

Al principio ni un cambio. Luego, estrías rojizas empezaron a pintar lo alto. Una nube que pasó de índigo a naranja y a amarillo en unos cuantos minutos. El Sol. En una orilla. Sin avanzar más allá del inicio de la mañana.

–Fue necesaria la sangre de los otros dioses para empujarlo–, murmura Hyoga mientras aprieta una daga que encontró en la habitación de Afrodita el día anterior, cuando buscaba el libro. Su sangre escurre, como la del colibrí. El caballero del Cisne arroja gotas hacia donde calcula están los cuatro puntos cardinales. Y el nuevo sol empieza a recorrer su ruta. Baña el mundo con un tono verdoso de amarillo, con las primeras gotas de rocío en cuatro días.

Shiryu, Seiya, Saori, cada quien sentado en un peldaño, observan su propia sombra, los rostros húmedos de llanto.

–Shun…

Hyoga no se atreve a nada más. Ikki está cerca, los brazos cruzados.

–Ikki… Lo siento.

Saori sube unos cuantos escalones y le toca el hombro derecho. El Fénix se esconde en la sombra del techo de piscis, aprieta la mandíbula para no volver a llorar. No hace nada por retirar la mano enguantada. Los demás lo ven sacudirse levemente el brazo izquierdo. Sólo Athena lo escucha; ella, Mu y Shaka:

–Siempre fueron cuchillos–, dice, tratando de parecer molesto o indiferente, no quiere la compasión de nadie, aunque esta mañana en verdad la necesite. Y agrega para sí: "pero es hasta ahora que me duelen sus hojas… Shun, ¿por qué?"

Un débil haz de sol esquiva el borde del techo para convertir el llanto de Ikki en dos caminos de diamantes. Y aunque tibio, no logra aliviar el frío que cubre su piel.

* * *

><p>Ensayo una reverencia y me retiro luego de decir gracias por leer, este mi primer intento de fic. Sé que no tienen mucho que ver –o nada– los personajes de Kurumada con mitología prehispánica mexicana, aunque creo que estoy disculpada, pues vi en alguna página una historia de Kardia de Escorpión donde aparece Tezcatlipoca (Espejo Humeante, otra deidad mexica), lo cual me da mucho gusto, ver que en otros países se interesen por la historia de la gran Tenochtitlan…<p> 


End file.
